A Life In Two Words
by Kender Bard
Summary: My story is about me, Squirtel the Squirtle, and what it's been like to live and battle in the Digiworld as a Pokemon.
1. Part 1

**A Life In Two Worlds**

A story of me, Squirtel the Squirtle

Disclaimer: Don't you lawyers have better things to do than surf the net looking for people who overlook disclaimers? Oh well. I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR DIGIMON. I hope I made myself clear. After all, if I owned either of them, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfics. I'd be turning them into episodes. Duh.

            I suppose I ought to explain a few things- starting with introductions. My name is Squirtel. I am a Squirtle. No, Squirtel is not a nickname. It's my true name. I have flawed DNA; causing me to say "Squirtel", and blue eyes instead of brown, lighter skin tones, and finally (probably the most important) psychic abilities. My trainer is Tracey Sketchit. Many people do not know this. Unlike any Pokemon, I know that you people can watch us in the Pokemon World. I do not wish to be watched, therefore, I hide myself from view with psychic powers.

            I love my trainer. He treats me with the utmost of care. That's why it was such a surprise and scary situation when I found myself in the Digiworld.

            I leaned over to take a sip from the shallow pool of clear water to quench my thirst. Tracey, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had walked off and away from view. I opened my eyes before taking a sip. What caught my sight caused me to jump back a little, but not enough. It was a gate to another world. Swirling colors of black, blue, and purple formed a circle. I meant to get away; there was no way I'd be sucked out of this world. I had leaned to far forward, however, and felt the force of the gate pulling me. I closed my eyes and winced. It was a few moments later I hit the ground with a thud.

            "Ow!" I yelled into the forest surrounding me. I opened my eyes. There wasn't much to see, just forest. At first, I sat there, and did nothing but blink. I was still dazzled by my recent trip. Slowly, the realization that I was probably in another world hit me. Fear gripped my mind and I panicked.

            "Where's Tracey?" I thought. "Where's my trainer? I need his guidance." I heard something. Voices? Footsteps? I wouldn't take the chance of anything and darted into a bush as quickly as I could.

            "Did you hear that?" I heard a boy asked.  I shifted around so that I could see things better.

            "Not only did I hear it, I saw it," another, stranger voice replied. What was that? "I think it was over there." The two figures walked my way. I was immensely scared, and at the same time curious. The first person to speak was a young boy. He couldn't have been any older than 10 or 11. His accompanist was a strange looking creature. It was pink; had big, black, Pikachu like eyes; and a strange Ditto like shape. I assumed it was a new type of Pokemon that could talk.

            "Strange," I whispered. Then I heard it. I could talk human speech without psychic powers too! I pushed the thought out of my head as the two tried to pier through the bush.

            "Who's in there?" the boy asked. I didn't reply. The pink thing got closer.

            "Whoever you are, come on out," he beckoned.

            "No way," I refused. "You're crazy. And if you come closer, or stick a hand in this bush to make me come out; I'll…I'll… Do something unpleasant." Pink thing pushed aside a few leaves.

            "My you have pretty eyes!" he exclaimed. "I bet the rest of you is pretty too." Despite my paranoia, I felt myself melting with the compliments. "Why don't you come out so I can see how pretty you are? We won't hurt you." I didn't know what to do. I ended up crawling out.

            "Wow," the boy said. "Are you a digital monster too?"

            "If he or she is I've never seen it," pink thing added.

            "First of all," I said sternly. "I'm a she. A female. Second, I'm not digital monster of whatever you just said. I'm a Pokemon, a pocket monster. My name is Squirtel."

            "My name is Motimon," the pink thing introduced itself.

            "I'm Izzy," the boy said. "Now about that Pokemon thing…"

            I spent quite a while explaining to them about Pokemon. They returned the favor by telling me that I was in the digital world, or for short, Digiworld. They explained as much as possible about Digimon too. It was amazing how similar the two were. I came to find that Izzy wasn't the only human here with a Digital monster, or Digimon, partner. There was Tai with Koromon; Sora with Yokomon; Mimi with Tanemon; Joe with Bukamon; Matt with Tsunomon; and finally T.K. with Tokomon. T.K. was Matt's little brother.

            All my new friends were nice, and I enjoyed them. Then I found out something new about them as we encountered a mean, giant, bug Digimon. They could evolve, only they called it Digivolve, like Pokemon. Unlike Pokemon, is that they could un-evolve, or de-digivolve, almost at will. I was a little envious.  After they digivolved to fight the bug, they all became new creatures with new names. They didn't de-digivolve and stayed in this form. One of my two closest friends, Motimon, was now Tentomon. I really liked Tentomon a little better because he was a little easier to understand, and he was now my size instead of smaller. He looked a little like a ladybug with spikes. Despite his looks, he had a very witty personality. I liked that. Someone I could make wisecracks with. Tentomon wasn't the only new one. All the other Digimon had digivolved too. Koromon was now Agumon, Yokomon was now Biyomon, Tanemon was now Palmon, Bukamon was Gommamon, Tsunomon was Gabumon, and Tokomon was Patamon.

            Izzy proved to be quite a character. Always wrapped up in that computer of his, it was obvious he was rather obsessed with it. He cared for that thing as I cared for my own few personal belongings. He was extremely intelligent, and I always did enjoy those kinds of people. So insightful. Tentomon was also brilliant when compared to the others, yet he and Izzy had one main difference. Tentomon knew when to take a break from thinking. He was always up for a party or something social, even if it meant stopping from a puzzle. Izzy would prefer computers to people, and that's a real shame. Other than that, those two were quite a pair

            Izzy and I were even more different than each other, but similar in more subtle ways. I did enjoy mind-bending puzzles, but I loved to spend time with my friends. I would drop whatever I was doing if they needed me every time. I was a very stubborn little creature and Izzy was a bit more of a pushover. I still did enjoy Izzy's company though.

            Tentomon was a fascinating friend in my opinion. We got along quite well, but I got the better end of the relationship because I had the stronger will to get my way. What really tied us together were our wisecracks. If desired, we could have insulted each other from day until dusk with smart mouth remarks for a long time. Of course we didn't, but that didn't stop us from teasing each other. This kind of relationship drew us close together.

            I like all the other Digimon too, but Gommamon was my next favorite. Not only because he was a water type too, but also because he was the only one who succeeded over Tentomon in jokes. He is an over all party guy, and I used that to my advantage. We played pranks on the Digidestined kids, and we bugged them at times too. For example, Izzy was trying to fish so Gommamon and I were scaring away the fish for a while, which annoyed Izzy greatly. To my luck, Gommamon got the blame.

            Over time, I got to see the next level of my friends. They all digivolved from Rookie to Champion. It made me a little envious to see them get so large and strong. I could only dream of that power.

            "Tentomon, do you think it's a bad thing that I can't digivolve?" I asked him, hovering next to him on my flying carpet (Which is actually a hover disk I created and sewed into a normal rug. One of my few cherished personal items.)

            "No," he replied bluntly. "It's not like you can, so it's not your fault. You're still great to have around."

            "Maybe, but I can't battle," I pointed out. "What's the use of me?"

            "Well," Tentomon thought a moment. "If we come across another evil rookie, you'll be a great battler. If you were a Digimon, I assume you'd be a rookie level." This didn't comfort me any. I still stuck by Izzy, keeping him safe. One night, I got the courage to ask a bold question.

            "Izzy, will you be my trainer?" I asked him.

            "What?!" he exclaimed. "I don't know! What does a trainer do?"

            "Tell me what to do," I explained. "Make my decisions in most of what I do, especially in battles. Keep me happy, and care for me when I'm sick."

            "Okay, but what do you do to me?" he quizzed.

            "I protect you from danger," I said naturally. "Like Tentomon does. If a trainer is good enough to the Pokemon, the Pokemon is normally willing to give their life for their trainers. If you treat me right, I'd do the same with you." Izzy got a look of total awe and respect.

            "You don't have to go that far," he blurted out. "But if that's all, then okay. I'll be your trainer." So that was that. I stuck close to Izzy, and made sure to help in battles as much as I could. I got along with the other Digidestined too. But there was one night, I'll never forget.

            We were all beat from a hard day of two battles. We were wandering around and came across a hotel. It was heaven. A large spread of food just for us, and no one else in the whole building. It was just some abandoned building. We were a little wary of such good luck, but being as tired and hungry as we were, we didn't think about it. Just took advantage of it. After stuffing ourselves, we helped ourselves to the two huttubs that were there. Girls were on one side, boys on another. While relaxing with the girls, we saw that Gommamon had made himself nice and cozy on the side with the girls. Infuriated, we had Palmon send him flying over the wall that separated the two sexes and from what we heard; he landed right on Joe. That would normally be worth a few giggles, but we were still upset.

            "That Gommamon!" Sora fumed. I was concocting thoughts of revenge in my mind, when one good one came to me.

            "How about we scare them?" I asked them. Biyomon, Sora, Mimi, and Palmon were all ears. My planned called for a scare into the boys' one fear. They were deathly afraid of some girl walking in on them. What I had the girls do was get a broomstick, Sora's hat, and Mimi's voice to get back at them. I put the hat on the stick, somehow conjured up some really fake looking eyes, and got Mimi to mock Sora's voice. Holding the hat slightly above the wall, we put our trick into motion. It wasn't very long before we heard the terrified shrieks of the boys. We thought it was funny as can be, but the boys took a different view. They could hear us cackling away on our side. I was laughing so hard that I had to lean on the wall. Only the wall turned out to be the door and I fell into the hallway. I looked up to see five angry human boys- all staring at me.

            "Get her!" Tai shouted. I didn't have to think twice before I doubled out of there. They stayed close on my heels, but it was Matt who put the effort into his dash. I ran into a room and he tackled me. I tried to get away by turning around, but he pinned to the ground as soon as I was face to face with him

            "You think that was funny?!" He shouted. With no one else around, he landed a punch straight into my left eye. I'd never been punched before, much less by something two or three times as big as me, so you can imagine the pain it caused. At that moment, Tai and the rest rushed in. Matt loosened his grip just enough to wriggle free. That was all I needed. I moved away from him, with my hand pressed tightly over my left eye. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

            "What did you do Matt?" Tai shouted. The girls were trying to peek over the boy's heads.

            "I'm sorry about that, Squirtel," Gabumon apologized. He took a step forward, but I was no longer in control. Fear controlled me now. Even though in the Digiworld I could act as humanly as possible, my Pokemon instincts kicked in and I played on them. As Gabumon took that step forward, I flew back as hard as I could, knocking into the nightstand so hard I knocked over the lamp. Gabumon just stopped and stared.

            "Come on Squirtel," Joe coaxed. "Let me look at that eye. I think I can fix it up a bit." I shook my head. "Come on Squirtel!" No reply. The kids and Digimon nervously glanced at each other.

            "Just let Joe look at your eye, Squirtel," Matt said, walking near me. I made a sound in my throat.

            "You stay away from me," I hissed. That stopped Matt in his tracks. Tai decided to take action. He dove for me, but missed. I was hurt, but quick. Everyone tried to catch me, but I escaped every time. Then, as I dashed for the door, Tai and Izzy dove and caught me. I wriggled hard and slipped out of their grip, and right into the wall at full force. I took a few seconds to rub my head, but when I saw the gang after me again, I did a twist so I could get up and run. When I did the twist, I fell down the stairs next to me. At some point in time I pulled into my shell, and eased my pain slightly. I must have landed at the bottom of the stairs, because I started to spin. It was an awful feeling and by the time it was over, I was so weak I couldn't pull myself up. I just lay there, on my back, sobbing. The group rushed down the stairs. Finding that I was even more banged up and crying, they didn't know what to do. I did get picked up by Joe, but he didn't want to keep me. Instead he shoved me off into Sora's arms, but missed and dropped me on the ground again. This brought up a wail of pain and sorrow, which was followed by more nervousness. Sora held me, and it made me feel a little better. I was still crying and shivering though. That's when she suggested Izzy take me.

            "Why?!" Izzy asked.

            "She's your Pokemon," Sora shot back. Izzy bit his lip as he remembered the words of our compromise; "You help me when I get sick." He timidly held me in his arms, which immediately hushed my sobs, but I didn't stop shivering and shuddering. I buried my head on his shoulder, and kept shuddering. Tentomon was hovering near Izzy's shoulder. He tried to think of some way to ease my pains.

            "Shhh," he shushed me, grabbing hold of my hand. This stopped the shivers. I held on tightly to Tentomon's talon, the closest thing to a comforting hand as I could get. Izzy turned around so I was facing Joe. Joe just looked at my eye and gave some orders to the other kids. They returned with some materials, and Joe used them to make a crude ice pack, which he tied onto my eye.

            "Now what?" Izzy asked. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the conversation and felt the warmness of Tentomon's talon holding my hand.

            "I suppose you should take her into the bedrooms," Joe suggested. "She's pretty banged up and could use the rest." So Izzy carried me down the hall, Tentomon keeping hold on to my hand or paw, however you want to view it. I prefer hand. It didn't take long to get to the room that held all the beds. Izzy picked one out and laid me on it.

            "Thank you," I whispered. I could hardly talk I was so tired and low on energy. Izzy then turned to leave. I felt a stabbing loneliness within me. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around. "Please stay a little while longer." Izzy shifted unsure of himself, but Tentomon hovered over to my side without a moment's hesitation. I stopped shivering again as Tentomon held on to my hand again. They both stayed with me until I fell asleep. I didn't awake again until the other kids were turning in.

            They all found a bed that suited them, and were dressed in undergarments and robes. As everyone settled in, I crawled to the edge of my bed and propped myself up.

            "Izzy," I whispered weakly. He looked up.

            "Squirtel what are you doing up? Go back to sleep," he ordered.

            "Wait a second Squirtel," Joe interrupted. He motioned that I get on his bed. "Let me check your eye." He lifted off the ice pack. "This is all melted and your eye didn't swell so I better take this off." I didn't want him to because I knew that I now had a black eye. I was probably ugly looking. That didn't stop my trail of thoughts. I hopped back onto my bed and got Izzy's attention again.

            "Can I sleep with you two?" I asked him. This was normally not an issue for us. Tentomon camped out near Izzy and I stayed next to Tentomon. We slept side by side, with his arm around me to keep me from getting too cold. It looked romantic, but it wasn't. It was what it was supposed to be, warm. Anyway, Izzy didn't seem to approve this idea of me sharing a bed with them. After all, they were boys and I was not. It was common sense.

            "I'm not sure," Izzy mumbled. He looked me in the eyes and saw how much they ached for emotional support. He scooted over. "Okay then. Move over Tentomon." Tentomon scooted over too, but it was not necessary. I grabbed my pillow and propped it up at Izzy feet. Then I grabbed a corner of the cover and curled up, with Izzy all puzzled.

            "There's room for you up here you know," Tentomon pointed out.

            "I always sleep at the foot of the bed," I replied yawning. This was true. Whenever Tracey was sleeping in a bed, I slept at the foot of it. They were too tired to care very much. It was that night I will never forget because it proved I still had a lot to learn about all the Digidestined and taught me something about treating my friends. Second, we met our first real opponent- Devimon.

            It was awful. He broke File Island up into two parts and scattered us around. It was a good thing that I was in the same bed as Izzy and Tentomon so we ended up on the same spot. I was scared and hurt, so I clung on to Izzy's leg and wouldn't let go for a while.

            "Squirtel we've got to get moving so get off my leg!" Izzy ordered. I wouldn't budge. Then Izzy got an idea. "As your trainer, I order you off." That got me moving. Soon, we were in a labyrinth. Tentomon was desperate to get Izzy to help him find his friends, but Izzy had found some more machine hieroglyphics and was dead set on figuring them out. At some time, Mimi and Palmon showed up. Izzy just ignored her, so she and Palmon started crying. Tentomon wasn't very thrilled with this. Mimi started saying bad things about Izzy, which upset me so I started yelling at her and crying. Now Tentomon had an awful predicament on his hands. Izzy wasn't listening to anyone, and he had three crying girls to contend with. Mimi ran off, I followed her, and Tentomon followed us both. We all ended up lost, but Izzy guided us through the maze, and we ran into a Digimon called Centarimon. He attacked us, and we were in a bad situation. Then Izzy found us and Palmon and Tentomon digivolved to Togemon and Kabutarimon. All the large Digimon in a small room was squishing Izzy and Mimi. We knocked down a wall and the two of them went flying. I panicked and in my panic something strange happened. All I could think about was protecting Izzy, and suddenly I felt a tingling sensation. Words popped out of my mouth I hadn't even intended on saying.

            "Squirtel digivolved to… Wintortle!" I shouted. I opened my eyes. I felt twenty feet higher. I had taken on a new shape, similar to a Wartortle. I looked around and saw Kabutarimon; and for the first time, we were eye to eye.

            "You… Digivolved," he sputtered. I turned to Centarimon, who was closing in on the kids. Once again, I said things and moved in ways I didn't know I could. I placed my hands in a square shape and focused my psychic powers.

            "Pokeball Blaster!" I shouted. Round objects appeared and hit Centarimon at an incredible force. The whole group stared shocked. A Pokemon had Digivolved.

            "Does this mean she's not a Pokemon anymore?" Mimi asked Izzy. Izzy was way ahead of her by then and was formulating a plan on just how to find out. Meanwhile, Kabutarimon and I were fighting along side of Togemon. In the end, we won. Centarimon was freed of the evil that possessed him. We destroyed a large black gear and were currently drifting back to File Island. During the time that we were still drifting, Izzy took that opportunity to discover what I now was.

            "Hmmmm," he hummed. "Wintortle. Very interesting."

            "And catchy," Tentomon added. I blushed. "Very fitting." Izzy clicked away at his laptop.

            "If I can access a file to you like I did Tentomon," Izzy murmured. A few minutes passed before he announced something. "Eureka! Here we are. Squirtel's Digimon file. Hmm…. This doesn't seem to appear like Tentomon's at all. Tentomon's file was a bunch of numbers and symbols. Squirtel's would make sense to almost anybody." I pushed myself under Izzy's arm to see a picture of me on his laptop. Tentomon was hovering over Izzy's shoulder and happened to glance down at me.

            "I hope you realize, Squirtel, that your eye is no longer black," he remarked, staring at me. I touched my eye, it was still sore, but according to the reflection in Izzy's laptop, it was indeed back to the normal light blue as the rest of my skin was. I smiled in satisfaction.

            "What's this," Izzy inquired. He clicked on an icon that resembled a graph. "Why! It's a digital chart of Squirtel. According to this, she's converting from Pokemon DNA to Digimon. Prodigious! No wonder you're able to digivolve now. It says here, that you're now 25% digital." I wasn't sure how to take the news. I was probably more happy than sad.

            Over time, I developed the ability to de-digivolve. I had a good hunch on what I'd be. After all, I was an evolved Pokemon. I'd probably revert back to my old self. (This part of de-digivolving is the most confusing. Feel free to ignore it, or pray someday I write a fanfic of my life before the Digital world.) This proved true one day when I got shocked from an electric fence. I de-digivolved to my old self, Charminder. Later, I digivolved back to Squirtel. 

I even got in my first ever in my life major battle. It was against Devimon. None of us were sure how to fight him. At first, we all just jumped or flew onto him and bit. I was particularly good at this because my teeth were made for biting. It didn't do much good; Devimon sent us flying. It was Patamon who saved us when he digivolved to Angemon and sacrificed himself.

After Devimon was gone, we weren't sure what to do with ourselves. Then we got a message from a strange old man named Gennai. He asked that we go over the ocean and fight the evil Digimon there. He said to do so we Digimon would need to be able to Digivolve to another level. I found this hard to believe. I couldn't possibly be able to digivolve farther, was I? He said that to accomplish this feat, we'd need to find the tags and crests. So we set off to Server to find the tags.

It wasn't bad, just surfing on the ocean, at first on a raft, then on Whaymon's, a Digimon, back. Of course, Gommamon and I enjoyed it the most. Water Digimon connect easily with the water itself. So while Joe was being seasick, Gommamon would talk to me. I got to know him a little better. True, he was a wisecrack, but deep down, he was super nice. I enjoyed many hours just talking to him; mostly about the sea and things we've seen.

We found the tags. They were interesting looking. They appeared to look like jewelry. I thought them neat. Only one thing. There were seven kids, and eight tags. I pondered this, but Izzy gladly held on to the extra one. It wasn't until that night did we find out the reason why.

We received yet another message from Gennai. He explained the reason for the extra tag.

"I'll tell you as soon as you find its crest," he explained. "It should be somewhere around there." So we started a hunt for the crest, although we had no idea what it looked like. Then I saw a carving. It was on a flat rock, near the water's edge of a small pond.

"Izzy!" I yelled. "Come over here." Izzy waked over and the tag he held started to glow. So did the carving, which was an almost exact match of my handprint. A very eerie scene. The carving came off the rock and turned into a crest! As soon as the crest and tag united, we rushed over to Izzy's PC where Gennai was on the screen, preparing for our return. The group huddled around the computer and listened intently.

"You have found the crest of Loyalty," he said blankly. "Or, the crest of Determination. It is both. Does anyone want to take a guess who it belongs to?" All the kids and Digimon exchanged uncertain glances. Every Digimon claimed it to be their human. Gennai laughed. "No. It doesn't belong to any human. It belongs to Squirtel." This shocked me.

"W-what? Why?" I asked.

Gennai sighed and replied, "I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps because you are not from the Digiworld, yet Digimon. I do know that because you have the DNA from both worlds that is why your crest has two meanings. However, a Digimon cannot digivolve from owning the crest itself. You must choose a human to give it to, so that you can use that human's energy. Much like using a Digivice to digivolve. I believe you digivolve from Izzy, is that correct?" I nodded my head. "You can give it to whomever you wish." I thought a moment, but didn't have to think hard.

"Izzy," I said, smiling and jumping into his arms. He smiled lovingly back as he put the crest around his neck. Gennai approved greatly.

"I'm pleased with your decision," he announced.

"Does this mean I get to digivolve farther?" I asked Izzy. 

He nodded then added, "But I assume you have to be at certain Digimon level." Meaning I had to be a certain percentage of being a Digimon. He closed the link with Gennai and opened up my file.

"If you were at 25% to get to Champion," he mumbled. "I suppose you'd be 50% to be another level." More tapping on the computer. "Sorry, Squirtel, but you're only at 37%" I snapped my fingers, but took the news easily. I was ecstatic; on the other hand, that now I would digivolve farther. Having my own crest means Tentomon and I didn't have to digivolve at the same time to reach the Ultimate level. In order to digivolve to the Champion I needed a Digivice. I ended up digivolving from Izzy's Digivice. So when Tentomon digivolved, I digivolved.

            Later that night, while making myself comfortable under Tentomon's arm, I heard him whispering to me, "I think that the crest suits you. You're both loyal and determined." I looked up into his wide green eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered back, trying to keep from blushing. But staring into those innocent eyes forced me into a blush anyway. We just stared at each other for a while before breaking off from our gaze.

"Goodnight, Squirtel," I heard just before dozing off.

We all found crests after a period of time. Tai received Courage, Sora got Love, Matt Friendship, Izzy Knowledge, Joe Reliability, and Mimi got Sincerity. All the crests suited everyone, but no one had a more fitting crest than Izzy. Knowledge was perfect for both him and Tentomon. I voiced my thought on this one day, while resting.

"You wanna know what I think about your crest, Tentomon?" I asked him. We were leaning on each other, back to back, so I wasn't able to look at him in the face.

"What do you think?" he asked back in an amused tone.

"I think it fits you just right," I replied.

"And how's that?" he inquired.

"Think about it," I said blankly. "You have an amazing vocabulary, are able to identify pretty much all Digimon we come across, and you know how to get Izzy off his computer. It takes quite a brain to do all that." Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that Tentomon had an embarrassed look of pride on his face.

After that, I tried to get to know Tentomon better than ever. The more I found out, the better I liked him. One time, we stumbled into a small village of Motimon. This village resembled the ones of Yokomon and Koromon we'd visited before, but the residents were very different. At first, they greeted us, in a host like manner, but then they saw Tentomon. They were drawn to him.

"You seem familiar," they chanted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tentomon," he greeted back. "But I'm the digivolved form of Motimon like yourselves." This only fascinated them more. Being a stronger form of themselves, they all treated Tentomon like a king, and oddly, me like a queen.

"Tell me, Tentomon, why are they so fascinated by me?" I asked him in private after being escorted by the Motimon to the main part of the village.

"I'm not so sure myself," Tentomon whispered back. "Perhaps it is because you accompany me so closely. It may also be that they see you a queen because you're not quite a Digimon, or they may just like you." I wasn't sure what to think. It was rather bizarre having little Motimon everywhere, trying to make you a queen. Not that they didn't treat the rest of the group respectively, but they paid extra special attention to us."

"Maybe they just like you," echoed in my head. I wished I knew what he meant by that. What kind of like? Like like a friend, or like like a crush? The thought of crushes made me grow a little giddy. Recently, Biyomon had pulled me aside to discuss a rather personal matter.

"I think you have a crush," she giggled.

"What? No! On who?" I asked, shocked.

"Tentomon," she giggled a little louder. I tried to quite her down.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You've been staring at him," she said, in a teasing yet hushed tone of voice.

"So?" I shot back. "I glance at a certain spot and start to daydream. I'm sorry if it appears like I'm staring." She wouldn't give up. I didn't know that Tentomon was having the same argument with someone else.

"Come on Tentomon, admit that you like her," Gommamon said, after pulling Tentomon away from Izzy.

"Like who?" Tentomon asked, impatient with Gommamon.

"Squirtel, duh," he said defensively. "Now say it. You like her."

"I won't say anything," Tentomon said, now even more impatient. "What would even give you such a crazy idea?"

"You are always snuggling up with her at night," he retorted.

"She needs to stay warm," Tentomon explained. Gommamon looked skeptical.

"Plus, you are always by her in the day," Gommamon added.

"That's because we both have the same kid for a Digidestined," he stated. Like Biyomon, Gommamon wouldn't give up.

I was still thinking about all that Biyomon had said that night in the village. Realizing that since Tentomon is a bug type Digimon, the Motimon found a suitable sleeping place that he'd enjoy immensely. A tree. I didn't see what Tentomon enjoyed about sleeping in a tree. Give me a lake any day. That night, instead of sleeping in a hut with Izzy, I decided to take a quick stroll to Tentomon's tree. I couldn't see him through the foliage. I yawned and laid down on the ground underneath. I needed space to sleep. Only tonight, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep at all. Then I heard a voice.

"Squirtel?" Tentomon whispered from above. "What are you doing out of the hut, and why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't like huts," I whispered back. "And I can't sleep." Tentomon sighed.

"I can't either," he said exasperatedly. "Why don't you come up here with me and we'll talk?" It sounded like a great idea. So I had Tentomon help me into his tree as he steadied me on a thick branch.

"This is what it's like to sleep in a tree," I mused. "Interesting. I probably wouldn't do it again in the future though." Tentomon shrugged. It didn't seem to matter to him. We stayed up in the night, talking. After a while, I grew immensely drowsy. I fell asleep under Tentomon's arm, as I do every night. Since I fell asleep before Tentomon, he took a moment to examine my features in the moonlight.

"She's rather pretty," he thought to himself. "And she makes me a lot happier than anyone I've ever met. I wonder if there's something that Gommamon sees that I don't, but should." With that, he softly and tenderly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

I woke up later that night, sensing something was wrong. Then I remembered that I was in a tree and figured that was it. I glanced at Tentomon, sleeping peacefully and snoring softly.

"That is the strangest snore I ever heard," I thought to myself. "Almost sleep talk. I used to wonder how I'd ever get to sleep, and thought it was annoying. Now that I can take it, it makes him look kinda cute." As soon as that thought was finished, Tentomon mumbled something in his sleep, causing me to smile faintly. "Is Biyomon right? Am I developing a crush on Tentomon?" Thoughts swirled in my head. "If I am, there's no harm in what I'm about to do." And as if I had no real willpower, I quickly gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek; not noticing the tingling feeling I got on mine when I did so. Finally, we were both in deep sleep.

That morning, we were allowed to sleep in. Unbeknown to us, the Motimon got the rest of the Digidestined to stay longer, so we could have an hour extra sleep. Finally, I heard a mumbling next to me wake me up.

"It's morning," Tentomon said in a slurred morning speech.

"Good morning Tentomon," I replied, just as badly slurred, and with my eyes still closed.

"Good morning Squirtel," Tentomon said back, his eyes closed also. Without thinking I leaned over, and Tentomon and I gave each other a short kiss- on the mouth. It took us a few seconds to realize what we did. When we did, we snapped out eyes open, took one look at each other, and screamed. I was so shaken I fell out of the tree; which hurt badly. Also shaken, but also concerned, Tentomon flew down.

"Are you all right?" he asked, helping me up.

"Not in the head," I thought, but replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." We didn't feel like explaining anything to the kids or other Digimon, so we kept quite about it. It was all I could think about the whole day, while hiking with Izzy. Our next campsite was a beautiful spot on a small lake. My favorite place to rest. Gommamon and I played happily in the water. He won all the games, because my mind wasn't focused enough to try. Tentomon was caught staring into space the whole day. Nobody seemed to notice, except Gommamon and Biyomon. They were giving each other little confident smirks all day.

I came to a conclusion and decided it was time to tell Tentomon how I felt. After dinner, I gently took hold of his talon.

"Come with me," I said quietly. I led him to the lake. He seemed calm, but I could tell he was nervous. We sat down, next to each other. "The stars are beautiful." He nodded, without saying anything. "I hope you know that I didn't bring you here just to discuss the stars." I said even more quietly.

"I didn't think so," Tentomon said dully.

"Tentomon, about this morning," I started. "It was a mistake. But… I think it reflected just how I felt about you. I… Like you… A lot." Tentomon said nothing but kept his gaze on the sky above and he reached for my hand. He gave it a short squeeze.

"I like you too," he whispered. "A lot." My heart soared.

"A whole lot?" I asked. He nodded, eyes never leaving the sky. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"Thank you," I mumbled, trying to find the words I was searching for. I found none, and neither did Tentomon. He did find an action to express himself. He leaned over, slowly ever so slowly, and gave me the sweetest and purest kiss. It felt like an eternity of happiness went by, but it ended all too soon.

"We'd better get back," he sighed. "They'll wonder where we are." I nodded and walked back with him.

Before sleeping, I snuggled extra close to Tentomon. He held me extra tight, and we took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes once more, now with a new understanding of one another. Making sure no one was watching, I gave Tentomon a good night kiss. This time, there were no screams, and we were both awake to enjoy it.

We still had evil Digimon to defeat, and now with our crests, we felt invincible. We were about to face our newest opponent, Etemon, in a final battle to save Sora. Tai was doing all the most stupid things he could think of just because Izzy informed them all that they were not really human in this world but rather living pieces of data, like the Digimon. I wondered about this myself. Was I now just data? 

After seeing Tai accomplish yet another stupid risk, I turned to Tentomon and whispered, "He's liable to kill himself that way." Tentomon agreed, but neither of us told Tai that. It was up to Izzy to tell him that just because he wasn't really here, that doesn't mean he could still live if he died here. It scared him straight and he lost his courage. Everyone was worried about this until it was us against Etemon. We were scared to death of what might happen, but Tai summoned up his courage and Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon for the first time. They defeated Etemon, but were sucked away in something unknown to all of us.

At first, we thought he'd come back and waited, but after a while, everyone got edgy.

"I say we wait," Sora decided.

"Who died and made you queen?" Matt retorted. "I say we go look for the dufus."

"I agree with Sora," Joe protested. It was pretty much like that and only Izzy had a different opinion.

"I say we go look for Gennai," he announced. "He may have a map or something." No one could agree on anything, so we all split up. While on the path to finding Gennai with Izzy and Tentomon, I didn't say much. I didn't know what to say. It was weird not having everyone there. Tentomon voiced my thoughts.

"Izzy, are you sure it was wise to split up?" he asked his companion. Izzy just nodded, and we continued our decent up the mountain. We came across some funny signs, mostly saying "Beware of digi-sludge" I didn't find anything particularly interesting about them. Tentomon freaked out a little, but that's just him. We took one step forward and started falling down a pit. Tentomon tried flying, but that was pretty hard to do when he was falling upside down. I got my hover carpet going, but it snagged and I lost it.

"That's not good," Izzy observed. We were suddenly stopped in mid-air. This voice said that he'd take us out of this hole if Izzy gave up his curiosity. Tentomon and I pleaded with him not to.

"Your curiosity makes up who you are, Izzy," I shouted. It did no good. He gave it up and we were warped to some spot in space. Strangely, we could breath, but were weightless. Izzy seemed like a zombie without his curiosity. Tentomon and I tried to snap him out of it, but it didn't work.

Then the voice came back, or should I say the owner of the voice. A strange Digimon with a giant brain, Vademon. I thought he was as ugly as they get, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that. He requested that Izzy, in order to achieve inner peace, should get rid of all his personal belongings. Izzy started throwing things into space, including our two tags and crests. Vademon took them. Tentomon was furious.

"Give those back!" he shouted in a vain attempt to get a forward motion going. All he got was a shot from a ray gun in the face. He went flying backwards. Then I tried to get them back. I was expecting him to shoot me too, so I could whip around and use my shell like a mirror. Only when I tried to turn around, I turned upside down and got shot.

"We didn't even get to use them," I whimpered. Tentomon and I felt very low. Izzy was doing some crazy exercise and not even listening.

"I've lost him," Tentomon cried, as he started losing energy.

"I've failed him," I whispered. I started losing my energy too. First we became Motimon and Charminder. This got Izzy to stop and stare. Then we warped to our baby forms of Pabumon and Charmon. Weak and upset, Pabumon started crying bubbles. I clung onto Izzy's leg and cried. This snapped Izzy out of his daze. He hugged us and apologized. That was over. We now had Izzy back to his normal self. Our next plan was we had to get everything back. We found a door that led out of this world, and into some sort of pawnshop run by the big-brained Digimon. Izzy said we should stop and think of a plan. Time was running out so Pabumon and I just ran for it. We led Izzy to his curiosity, which went back to him. He grabbed our tags and crests and we went running. 

When we were outside in the strange world again, we digivolved back to our Rookie stages. Then Tentomon became Kabutarimon to fight Vademon. I became Wintortle at the same time not only because I had no choice, but also to protect Izzy from the flying debris that Vademon was creating. Kabutarimon wasn't strong enough to fight back the boulders. I gave it a shot and was mulled over. This was a powerful Digimon. Izzy's crest of Knowledge started to glow, and so did the crest of Loyalty. We both Digivolved to our next stage of Ultimate.

"Kabutarimon digivolve to," Kabutarimon shouted. "MegaKabutarimon!" Then it was my turn.

"Wintortle digivolve to," I shouted. "Blistoise." My new form resembled that of a Blastoise. Very nifty. We destroyed the evil Digimon and saved Izzy. A blast blew us out of the strange dimension. I opened my eyes again to find I had de-digivolved back to Charminder. I was very tired and weak. Motimon was too. I crawled up to Izzy's chest and stared him in the eyes. Motimon fell onto his hand.

"Izzy please wake up," we begged. He opened his eyes and smiled tenderly.

"Thanks you guys," he said softly. He picked Motimon up and carried him. That left me to perch on Izzy's head, which I eventually fell asleep on.


	2. Part 2

A Life In Two Worlds

Part Two

By: Squirtel the Squirtle 

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing another disclaimer… So I'll just copy the old one. I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR DIGIMON. There. Nice and boring disclaimer.

            We had to travel the world Izzy came from in order to not only find the eighth child, but also to keep Myotismon from totally destroying Tokyo. We had jumped through Myotismon's gate and landed in their world. First things first were we had to keep a low profile, us Digimon. So while all the other Digimon claimed to be stuffed animals, I went for a different approach.

            "If those are stuffed animals, what's this?" the kids' teacher asked when he had spotted us.

            "That's my pet turtle," Izzy laughed. "She snuck into my backpack when I wasn't looking." The teacher was glaring at me, as if that would help me leave when things were already in such a state of panic. "I promise she won't be any trouble." To top it off, I walked up next to the teacher and gave him my most innocent look I could conjure up. He smiled and petted me on the head, which wasn't so bad, and warned Izzy to watch me. After he had left, we let out our breaths. That was a close one. I was forced to walk on all fours, which wasn't hard, and not say a word, which was hard. We loaded the bus. Izzy sat in one seat, his laptop on his lap. Motimon got in the next seat, and that left nowhere for me.

            "Sorry, Squirtel," Motimon whispered. "I guess you have to sit somewhere else." I glanced around a moment to make sure no one was looking, then daintily lifted Motimon up and set him on my back; stealing his spot. It wasn't a problem for Motimon, or me and Izzy didn't care so I resumed lying on my stomach with Izzy's "stuffed animal" on my back and my tail hanging idly in the aisle. 

I shouldn't have had my tail in the aisle, however, when I was sitting in front of some nasty bullies. At first, I thought it was people bumping me that was making my tail hurt a little. I moved it a little more inwards, but the pain persisted. I finally got the mind to actually turn my head around and see what it was that was doing this. Two boys were behind me, and they thought it would be such a great idea to start pulling my tail. I tried to growl at them, seeing as I wasn't allowed to talk. If I were allowed to talk, they would've had to put up with something a little fiercer than a growl. Unfortunately, my growl wasn't very good. I must have needed practice. They thought it was cute and continued to pull and prick. I nudged my head on Izzy's arm, but he just aimlessly patted me on the head and went back to his computer. Motimon was asleep, so there was only one thing left to do. I slid Motimon off of me and got off the seat. I trotted into theirs, and stared at them. They picked me up and started discussing the things they could do to me.

"I say we use her as a big hockey puck," one of them chuckled. I seized the moment. Making sure no one else could hear me; I stood up and looked them both straight in the eye.

"You dare pull my tail or hurt me in any other way, I'll use your head as a hockey puck," I growled at them. This was better than my previous growl. They just sat there, stunned, as I crawled out of my seat and into my old one. This time, I kept my tail well hidden. The boys snapped out of their daze long enough to poke Izzy.

"Hey genius," they whispered. He looked up, apparently used to being called by this. "I hope you know your freak pet turtle can talk." Izzy acted like they were the two biggest morons ever, which I'm sure they were, until they gave up. Then he smacked me harshly on the back.

"What did we tell you," he lectured. "Now you are not to leave this seat." I didn't care about what he had said. I got my revenge, or should I say, half of it. The two idiots got up and told the teacher too, but when he looked over, I appeared to be dozing in the sun. He smiled and dismissed the boys. They walked back to their seats, upset. I made sure to give them an evil looking grin as they passed me.

We got off the bus and stretched. Instead of being dropped off at our homes, we were dropped off at this spot called Hightenbutarus. I still was a little fuzzy on the reasons why though. We walked on, regardless, and were attacked by Mammothmon, one of Myotismon's flunkies. Seeing Birdramon fight Mammothmon brought back a memory from four years ago, when they all lived at Hightenbutarus at the same time. They remembered seeing Greymon and another bird Digimon battle each other. To them, it was a clue to why they were chosen to be the Digidestined. Birdramon won the battle, and we all went home.

Izzy suggested that Tentomon and I come through the window rather than the front door. He left to quickly to explain why, so when we did come into his room, we requested he tell us the reason.

"I don't think my parents would comprehend the situation as well as we would like," he explained. We had to agree with that. Then, Izzy had to leave for dinner. He shoved us into his closet. While waiting for his return, I talked with Tentomon.

"Tentomon," I whispered. "What do you think of all this?" Tentomon thought a moment.

"I don't care for being stuck in this dusty closet, but I think Izzy's parents are nice," he stated. I sneezed when he mentioned the closet.

"At least I have you to be with," I giggled, grabbing his talon. "And there's an upside to being in here."

"What would that be?" Tentomon groaned, squeezing my hand.

"It's dark and we're all alone," I giggled. Tentomon looked at me funny.

"That's awful, Squirtel!" he shouted. I made him keep his voice down.

"Tentomon, you're such a sucker," I giggled. "I was only kidding." Tentomon calmed down a bit. He was about to say something else, but the door swung open. Izzy came in with a plate of food.

"Dinner's on," he said, smiling. We crawled out and started stuffing ourselves. It was really good.

"Izzy, not only is your mom nice and pretty, but she's also a good cook!" Tentomon stated during bites.

"I second that!" I decided. I looked up at Izzy. He was watching us eat. It almost made me feel guilty. I smacked Tentomon lightly on the arm. "Here, Izzy. Have something to eat too." He laughed and gave it back.

"I ate already," he said. I smiled, relieved, and continued to eat. Most of the rest of that night was Izzy on his computer, looking at the new features that Gennai had put on it, and Tentomon and I were exploring his room. He must not have counted on me looking under his bed, because I found some interesting things. I pulled one of them out. It was a Santa hat. I stuck it on Tentomon and pushed him in front of Izzy. Izzy couldn't help but laugh.

After a few hours Tentomon fell asleep. I smiled as I listened to his electric like snore and looked over Izzy's shoulder at his computer. We received an e-mail from Gennai that there was a Digimon attacking and no one else was awake. Izzy couldn't believe that he was the only one awake, and started calling everyone. While he called, I woke Tentomon up. It turned out Gennai was right and we were the only ones who could fight. Tentomon, Izzy, and I split into two missions. Tentomon and I would digivolve and fight the evil Digimon, Raremon, while Izzy go search for the eighth child.

It was a hard battle, but no one had more of an advantage than me. Raremon was in the water, so while he was shooting down Kabutarimon, he had to dodge my attacks. At some point, he actually did get Kabutarimon and pulled him down. Then it was a tug of war, so to speak, for Kabutarimon. We won, and as I leapt out of the water, he fired an Electro Shocker and destroyed Raremon. We returned back to Izzy's home, feeling victorious and hungry.

"I suppose you do deserve a little snack," Izzy chuckled and walked off. When he was out of sight, Tentomon tackled me and kissed me.

"Ow," I laughed, pushing Tentomon off. "What was that for?"

"For helping me get away from Raremon," Tentomon replied. I looked slightly confused.

"But Tentomon, I've save you lots of times, and you do the same for me," I countered. "Why suddenly did you decide to do that?" Tentomon grinned darkly.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe your closet comment is finally sinking in." Izzy returned to see Tentomon and I standing there giggling.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked us, setting the food down.

"Nothing," we replied. Izzy didn't understand, but didn't pry either. We ate, and went to bed. This time, I wasn't the only one at the foot of the bed. Tentomon was with me, whispering a conversation.

"Do you think we should tell him?" he asked me.

"Tell him what?" I asked, getting sleepy.

"How we feel about each other," Tentomon said. I battered the thought in my mind a moment.

"No," I decided.

"But Squirtel," Tentomon started to argue. I cut him off.

"Tentomon, now's not the time to get Izzy dragged into a predicament he's sure to be uncomfortable in," I explained. Tentomon frowned.

"Why would he be uncomfortable?" he asked quietly. "Even humans know the joys of love."

"Well first of all, I don't think Izzy's ever liked someone that way," I stated. "It might be a little hard for him to understand. Second of all, we're both his Digimon and that has a little irony to it. Finally, I'm not exactly a pure breed Digimon like you, Tentomon. It'd be kinda weird." Tentomon sighed, knowing I was right.

"Will we ever tell him?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Of course," I chirped. "He's going to have to know at some point." I grinned playfully. "We want him at the wedding right?" Tentomon fell off the bed. "Tentomon! Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at him. He nodded and stared at me.

"Squirtel, you are so weird sometimes," he declared. I grinned again.

"I know," I said. "Gomammon's really been a bad influence on me." Tentomon heaved himself back up on the bed.

"We'd better get to sleep now," he yawned. I also yawned and agreed. "Goodnight Squirtel."

"Goodnight Tentomon" And with that, we both gave each other a sweet kiss. Had either of us bothered to glance at Izzy for even a moment during our entire discussion, we would have noticed that his eyes were still open.

It was a thought that we all knew we'd have to deal with. We were going to have to fight Myotismon eventually. Tentomon and I thought we'd be as prepared as we could, making sure that we were always full. I had to be the most careful. I had a healing wound to contend with. Now unseen, I had an awful and painful sore on my left leg after taking a hit for Izzy from a Digimon. It was getting better, but I had to be wary of it.

Then the day came. We were on the rooftop of the local TV station. This was Myotismon's hideout. We had found that Kari, Tai's little sister was the eighth child. Gatomon was her digital partner, and now that they both remembered, Gatomon had gone from evil to good. Another Digimon who decided to be a good guy was Wizardmon, who had just now sacrificed himself. I was Digivolved all the way to my Ultimate form, same as MegaKabutarimon. MegaKabutarimon had just made an attempt to attack Myotismon and failed. I decided that while he was contending with two other attacks, now would be my chance. I readied my two water guns, and took aim.

"Hydro Pump!" I shouted my attack. It looked as though it was going to hit, until Myotismon flicked a finger and made them disappear. "No!"

"Face it Blistoise," Izzy shouted. "None of their attacks are even touching him." It wasn't until Gatomon digivolved to Angewoman did we finally defeat him. She had us all launch our attacks into a glowing circle, called Heaven's Charm, and she used that power to shoot her Celestial Arrow at Myotismon. He disappeared and we thought we had won. We were wrong. It turned out that he had only Digivolved a step farther. Now, he was VenoMyotismon, and was a form known as Mega.

"How are we going to beat a Mega when we are all only Ultimate?" I asked Izzy, who was already trying to decipher an answer. It turns out that In order to make a Digimon able to reach the next level, Tai and Matt had to be shot with arrows of Hope and Light. When they were hit, Agumon warp digivolved to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon. While watching the two digivolve, I thought of a question.

"Izzy," I said, tugging at his sleeve. He looked down at me. "Is there any other way that a different Digimon could reach Mega level?" He smiled.

"Of course," he said, matter-of-factly. "If not then VenoMyotismon wouldn't be here. I suppose it's a matter of will and skill." I thought about that. I proposed that some day, I'd be a Mega level too. It took so much effort, but in the end, we won! After VenoMyotismon was defeated, I returned to my In-training form of Charminder. Keeping close to Tentomon, as not to be squished, we found that when the fog lifted, the Digiworld could be seen in the sky; upside down. Of course, we all saw this as a bad sign. Especially when a plane almost crashed from getting too close to it. Luckily, Birdramon and Kabutarimon were able to save it.

It was obvious that the Digital World was a wreck, and only the nineteen of us could save it. The kids held out their Digivices and we were taken back to the Digital World; only to be greeted by the dark masters. When Piedmon approached us, I was so scared. Motimon and I held each other close as his gaze swept past us.

"Why! If it isn't the two digital sweethearts!" Piedmon cooed. I glanced at Motimon, puzzled. "You were rather famous here in the Digital world. Yes, the Digimon and the Digimon wannabe, together forever." I felt a growing rage within me. Being a fire type, it clearly showed as my tail flame grew larger, and my eyes had embers burning in them. Motimon was beginning to get upset himself. Everyone else stared at Piedmon; not believing what he said was true. "I bet you too are inseparable. We'll soon see!" Motimon stepped forward to make a weak threat. Naturally, it didn't work.

We looked doomed, only to be saved by Piximon, who died in the process. After mourning Piximon, we needed a rest to recollect ourselves. Which meant questioning now Tentomon and me.

"What did Piedmon mean?" T.K. asked bluntly. Tentomon was scratching the back of his head.

"Um," was all he could get out.

"Squirtel, explain," Tai ordered sternly. I looked down and trailed a toe through the dirt.

"Well, you see," I trailed off.

"Look you two, are you going to tell us or not!?" Matt shouted. We didn't reply, or look at each other.

"I think it's cute," Sora defended. I nearly smiled. Good old Sora and her crest of Love was always a defender of romance.

"Me too," Mimi interjected.

"Me three," Kari put in. This time I did smile. All girls must stick together. Of course, their Digimon agreed too. Great, I had six people backing me up. Tentomon wasn't so lucky with the boys, though.

"Love is yucky," T.K. said, wrinkling his nose. Young T.K.'s opinion wasn't really taken all too seriously in this case.

"Tentomon, that is so weird," Joe said. Gommamon was rolling with laughter.

"I-I told you!" He shouted in between laughs. "H-he's got it bad for Squirtel! HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" Tentomon gave him a dirty look. At that point in time, we didn't care what anyone thought. Anyone, except Izzy. We both glanced at him. He was typing away at his keyboard; typical.

"Hey Izzy!" Tai shouted. "What do you think of all this?" Izzy took a moment to lift his head.

"I say let them do what they want," he stated, not letting his true feelings through. "In digital years, I'm sure they're adults by now. Right?" Tentomon had earlier explained that a Digimon's mind matures ten years faster. That doesn't mean that they die ten years earlier though. They just grow up faster.

"Well, technically Izzy," he mumbled. "We're both only about fourteen years old." Izzy froze. His plan to spare us embarrassment had backfired. Tentomon caught on and added to that. "But that's kinda like adulthood." Izzy sighed of relief.

"You see," he said going back to his computer. "They can make their own decisions in life." The girls wholeheartedly agreed, while the boys had no other reason to argue. The conversation was dropped and everyone was going back to something else. Gommamon was still rolling with laughter; but I easily took care of that.

"Water gun!" I shouted, spraying him. "Gommamon, you need to chill out!" We left him there, sputtering out insults for my actions.

I could take the time to explain the whole process of getting ready for MetalSeadramon's attacks, but they're rather boring. I'll skip them.

At this point in time, most of the group had accepted Tentomon and my relationship and allowed us to sneak a kiss every so often. I said _most_ though. T.K. and Matt had a hard time dealing with it. It was understandable that T.K. not enjoy it. He was young and arrogant at the time. Matt, was uncomfortable for reason's unknown. Perhaps he had a longing to be loved, and that's why he was so quite. He was waiting for someone to love him too. One day, I walked up to him while he was sitting alone.

"Matt, there's a time for everyone to find who or what they're looking for," I said softly. "You just have to keep waiting. It'll come."

"What are you talking about?" he sneered. I walked away without another word. He acted like he didn't know, but something inside said he did.

It was hard trying to fight the dark masters. There's no real significant story I can tell you. You know what happens. I can only recall one. The final battle with Machindramon. We were separated from everyone else. It was just Tentomon, Izzy, Agumon, Tai, and I. We Digimon were so tired and weak. Tentomon could no longer hover, Agumon kept collapsing, and I didn't have the strength to use my hover carpet, my normal mode of transportation other than Izzy himself. Tai would not let us rest. He was obsessed with finding Kari. Izzy was more sympathetic. He and Tai got in a fight in which Tai hit Izzy. I was ready to kill him, but Tentomon held me back. Tai insisted that Izzy hit him. He refused, which allowed us Digimon to offer a smack ourselves. We never did get that hit, but I came close. I was standing next to Izzy, and right in front of my face was Tai's hand. I got an urge to take a nip for what he did. Okay, nip is too light a word. I wanted to rip that hand apart. I opened my mouth and leaned forward, only to have Tentomon give me the ugliest look I've ever seen him do.

So I never did get my revenge. We had to hide because we heard a noise. It turned out to be Andromon; a Digimon we encountered the first time Tentomon had ever digivolved. Immediately after, Kari found us. She had the rest of the group with her, and she was glowing a strange color. Then Machindramon appeared. He slaughtered a group of Numemon who was dubbing Kari their queen. This jerked some emotion that sent her glowing again. That glow was all the energy we needed to digivolve. Agumon warped Digivolved to WarGreymon.

            Before I go on, I must mention that I had made many previous attempts to warp digivolve. I was still dead-set on becoming a Mega some day.

            Feeling that light triggered something within me. It said, "Here's your chance. Warp digivolve!" So I did. I finally felt the tingling sensation of digivolving to flow through me as I achieved my ultimate goal.

            "Squirtel warp digivolve to!" I shouted. I felt myself fly past my previous stages. When I got to my Blistoise stage, I changed form only slightly. Metal encased almost all my shell and some skin. Spikes popped out of my back in a neat line. To top it all off, part of my shell opened up and I had not two, but four water cannons on my back. I was a Mega! "MetalBlistoise!"

            Everyone stared in awe at my new form. I smiled a little and let out a fierce growl. Then looked at Machindramon. WarGreymon dove forward and sliced him with his sharp claws.

            "Spike Spin!" I shouted, curling into a ball and rolling towards him with an incredible force and speed. Both WarGreymon and I landed and de-digivolved to our In-training forms. Machindramon stood there.

            "You did nothing!" he shouted. We grinned at each other.

            "Are you kidding?" Koromon shouted. "I sliced you like an onion!"

            "And I diced ya!" I squeaked out. We were right, because a few minutes later, he disintegrated. The underground system we were in started to cave in. Anything that could fly grabbed someone and flew off.

            "Tentomon, was I awesome?" I asked my loved one as he carried me to the ground. He smiled confidently.

            "Of course you were!" he shouted. "That was a splendid victory!"

            You all know what happens to the Dark Master eventually. You also know what happens to Apoclamon. Finally, you know what the kids have to do in the end. Although I can see Izzy whenever I please now, I still get sad when I remember that painful day of separation. Izzy and Tentomon wouldn't say a word. They barely looked at each other. It was driving me insane. I ran off when Izzy wasn't looking, not far away just into a closet, and cried my eyes out. I was crying so hard, it was difficult to hear Izzy telling Tentomon how much he loved him. After talking to Tentomon, he went in search of me. When he found me crying, he picked me up and held me close.

            "I will always remember you, Squirtel," he whispered. I choked out my sentiments also. He set me down and I whipped out my Poke Flute (my only other real item that I owned for myself) and tried to play a song I felt. This is a sad sounding song, that I'd tried to play before but never could finish the ending. For the first time, for Izzy, I finished it the whole way through. Afterwards, we all huddled together and cried. I wouldn't let him go, but I had no choice.

            Seeing Izzy fly away on the tram jerked something inside of me. My heart told me that this was my last true chance to say a personal goodbye. I got on my hover carpet and sped up to his window.

            "Izzy," I said looking into his dark eyes. "I love you too. Goodbye!" He held my hand a moment, and I gave him a short peck on the cheek, in the name of our friendship. I landed, and watched the one who was responsible for my being in this world, fly out of my life.


	3. Before The Beginning, After Exile

A Life In Two Worlds Before the Beginning, After Exile  
  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and I don't own the clan. Just born into it and disowned by it.  
  
I sat, staring face to face with my long lost, finally reunited brother, Charanth. He smiled, and glanced around my home. "Nice," he said softly. "You've done well for yourself." "Thank you," I whispered, blushing a little. Despite the long years of separation, I haven't lost a bit of admiration for my big brother. "I mean it," he sighed contently, pulling the blanket I'd lent him tighter around himself. "Tell me, brother," I started. "Tell me about what things were like before I was born." He sighed and stared off into a space a moment. "They weren't as nice as they've gotten," he started. "And there are some things I know from before I was even born, because of my older brothers and sisters, and their older brothers and sisters. I don't want to expose you to the bad things." "I've been exposed to enough things already," I said bitterly. "I think I'm entitled to know about the home that rejected me." "Alright," he decided, sitting up straighter. "This is what I know."  
  
The elders were chosen young, and smart. They carried on the tradition of the clan as it always has been for as long as anyone can remember. The males born into the clan were trained to become strong, healthy, and good fighters. Those who were in the top of their litters were allowed to remain in the clan after their month of growing was up, if they so chose. The females had a far lesser role. Most were kept, and they were kept only for breeding. While the males were being taught how to give a death slash to their opponent's neck, the females were learning proper positioning to get the largest litter. No one complained. They had no reason to complain. This was life, as they knew it since they'd been born. The males were happy to learn to lead, while the females were content, (if you like to call brainwashing and programming contentment) with what they had to live with.  
  
"Would I have been brainwashed?" I inquired him. Charanth studied me a moment. "Yes," he sighed. "Though you would have been one of those stubborn ones that have to go through courses twice before obeying." He smiled gently at me, a sad smile. "When you were very young, I already saw you obeying the little males that would order you about. Though I quickly put a stop to that." He gave me a caressing stroke on my cheek. "My brother, the protector," I cooed, as he continued his story.  
  
The elders each got to pick their favorite female to make their mate. Now a mate isn't in the sense of love, but as the best female for their performance; and the seven elders got the pick of the litter. A mating could occur at any time, if so desired, but as in most clans, there was a breeding season. And this is when all the hatchlings to come are made.  
  
"Your siblings were made this way, and you were made this way," he explained, as if I was still a baby. "And it is in our bloods to have our own children this way." "But, Charanth, you don't have any children," I pointed out. He smiled. "I know," he said softly, "but you have enough for the both of us." I giggled and listened intently as he continued.  
  
One of the elder's name was Kindle. He had chosen a very special mate, the most shy and pretty of the bunch; Passionflame. But everyone called her Passion for short. Theirs was a relationship very different from the standard type. Passion and Kindle really did love one another. There are rumors as to why they felt the way they do. The most believable, and most sweet, was that Kindle never forced a mating out of her, and asked if she'd like to or not. And she always complied. At any rate, they were hot gossip for a while. And all the eyes were upon them as breeding season neared.  
  
"That name sounds familiar," I pointed out. "Kindle? Why?" "You'll see," he smiled and nuzzled my cheek.  
  
The elders were getting worried about why Kindle and Passion haven't gone through the ritual. Rumors spread that Kindle couldn't have anymore offspring, or that Passion had refused him. Kindle was taken for an interrogation by his peers. Finally, he was able to convince them that he had taken Passion to a secret area. The others were skeptical, but they found a way to compromise. Passion never missed a litter. If she did not bear kids by the time hatching came, Kindle and Passion would be exiled for lying to the leaders.  
  
"Did they?" I asked, my voice hardly a whisper. I was spellbound by this history lesson. "Did they have kids or get exiled?" "Calm yourself," he laughed. "This is what happened."  
  
It was laying time and the other females had clustered together around the nests to have their eggs. Passion was nowhere to be found and Kindle didn't know where she was. He was getting nervous; Passion was what kept them both in the clan. After a week, she still was not to be found. Out of complete nervousness, Kindle set off in search of his lady love. And he found her. Curled up in their favorite meeting place, tail wrapped around four eggs.  
  
"Where you born by now?" I inquired. He nodded. "Yes almost quite a while by now, so to speak," he said. Then he took my paw and squeezed it. "You know, I'm not that much older than you." "I know," I mumbled. "It feels like it is, though." "That's because I take on the responsibility of looking out for you," he said gently. My brother always had a soft way of talking.  
  
Kindle was ecstatic, and ran all the way back to the clan to tell his story of his mate, who had decided to have her eggs away, alone, and in peace. The elders were a bit upset that such a defiant female walked among them. The clan thrived on order and discipline. Now they had an elder who liked to bend the rules for his mate, and the mate who wanted the rules bended in the first place. But they let it pass because, for now, it was nothing serious. None of the elders were female, so they had a hard time ruling out against female instinct.  
  
"She sounds like me," I laughed. "You said I'd have been stubborn too." Charanth didn't say anything, but smiled and pulled me onto his lap. He hugged me and rocked me. "Your deductions amaze me sometimes," he whispered. "Now let me continue."  
  
The hatching was beginning and Kindle would pace about, not doing anything else because his mate wouldn't let him near her. She wanted to be at peace when the babies came. But the other elders wouldn't have it. They decided she'd had enough free time and she was forced to move her eggs to one of the nests near the other families. By this time, I was a curious half grown hatchling, and I managed to sneak past my other older brothers and sisters so I could watch the hatching take place. It was fascinating to see the eggs crack and have a life emerge; also to know that's where I came from. I paid extra special attention to Passion's nest, which Kindle was guarding fiercely. The first baby to hatch out of all the litters was a male. He was a bit scrawny, but was tough, and would probably grow up to be a fierce fighter. He wasn't from Kindle's family though. I hated the looks of him right away.  
  
"What was his name?" ". Charner."  
  
Most of the other eggs hatched before Kindle's first three did. Then there was only one left, and was not the last, but second to last in the clan to hatch. It was a cute little female, with bright, sky blue eyes.  
  
I blinked and stared at Charanth, who was grinning widely at me. "Do you mean.?" "That's right, little one," Charanth laughed, hugging me. "I got to watch you hatch." "I didn't know I was such a late hatcher," I said, still a bit surprised. "You were stubborn in your egg as well," he teased. "But moving on."  
  
Kindle dared not move in to be with his children. He was afraid Passion would give him a scratch on the muzzle. She was being a little over protective of her family, and would nudge the other baby Charmanders, coming to see their siblings, away. The female got away though. She crawled past the guarding paws of her mother and joined the rest to play and tumble.  
  
"So Passion, the stubborn female, was my mother, and Kindle, an elder, was my father?" I asked, just to be certain. Charanth nodded. "Then who were your parents?" "Passion and Kindle." "But how- "A season back, Passion and Kindle got a little too intimate before the breeding season, and I hatched while other mothers were still carrying. So I'm actually a season and a half older than you. Now there's more, since you were probably too young to remember before exile."  
  
It wasn't long before the males were being taught discipline, survival skills, fighting skills, and everything else they would need to know. One of the first essentials was how to deal with the opposite sex. At the same time, the females were allowed to grow, and go without learning anything, for a little while longer than the males. When their turn to learn came, the first thing they were taught was complete obedience. If a male were to walk up to one and command that she lay on her belly (proper positioning for what the males normally wanted from the females), they were taught to do just that without question.  
  
"Remember how I said I didn't like the looks of Charner?" Charanth asked. I nodded. "I had good reason to be. He became a total - "Brat," I finished for him. "I know..." "He was going to..." Charanth trailed off. "Going to what?" I asked, curious. "Claim you..." "Claim me?" "Just listen..."  
  
By this point in time, we had gotten acquainted and I'd taken a real liking to the female that was my little sister. I'd watch over her protectively. But there are times I can't always be there, and it seemed the second my back was turned, she got into some sort of trouble. From what it seemed, Passion didn't feel like scolding her, and Kindle was too busy with his own personal affairs, so I basically took care of her. Well there was one time that I had decided to leave her alone to play with her peers that I found myself, for the first time, disciplining her. When I went back to check on her, she was lying on her stomach obediently as any female in front of Charner, who had given the order to test out his training. I pushed Charner away with my tail and scooped her up, carried her a ways away from earshot of the other baby Charmanders, and gave her a punishment; which included a nip at the tail, and spank with my own tail.  
  
"You hit me?" I asked, confused. "It was the only way I knew how to say 'No, don't do that.'" Charanth admitted. "When you grow up in a place where that's the only discipline you know of, you use what you have. Trust me I didn't like doing it." "So that's it?" I sighed. "That's all that happened while you were there," he said sadly. "Shortly after that, I left, and then your alleged exile took place." "Well, what about after I left?" I pleaded. "Don't you know anything from then?" "Well. That will be a story for a different time." 


	4. Starting Anew

A Life In Two Words  
  
Starting Anew  
  
1 By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
A/N: This is the next, and unless something interesting happens, the final chapter of my Digimon biography.  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I would own Digimon or Pokemon has serious mental issues.  
  
That night was one of the more special nights I had always cherished. It was quiet and peaceful; just Tentomon and I stargazing. I'd be warmly snug in Tentomon's arms. He'd be quite satisfied with pointing out a constellation while I hummed a song softly to him.  
  
This night was one of the most special though.  
  
It'd been four years since we had last seen our human partners. Although the pain of them leaving had worn away long ago, that didn't mean we still didn't miss them.  
  
And as a naturally born Pokemon type, I must admit that I missed the adrenaline and adventure of battle.  
  
Tentomon smiled and exclaimed as he pointed out a shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish!" he whispered to me.  
  
"I wish two things." I said. "I can't choose."  
  
"Make both wishes then," he laughed. "Maybe they'll both come true."  
  
"I wish that we could visit Izzy again," I said aloud while closing my eyes tightly shut.  
  
"That's a sweet wish," Tentomon sighed. "It's my wish too."  
  
"I also wish." I hesitated. Tentomon tapped my arm.  
  
"Go on," he urged. "The nice thing about wishes are you can dream of almost anything." I giggled softly and shut my eyes even tighter.  
  
"I wish that Tentomon and I could have a family," I wished quickly. Tentomon froze. It seemed I had caught him off guard with that.  
  
"You mean you wish that you can have kids?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"That's right," I yawned. "I want to be able to have kids."  
  
"You know that's impossible," he sighed, squeezing my paw with his talon. "There's no way that can be arranged. We're two different species."  
  
"Don't think I don't know that," I grumbled. "It's what daunts my thoughts at times. But you said I could wish for anything. That's what I want."  
  
"I can't say I blame you," Tentomon admitted. "I've often thought about it myself." That got a grin out of me. I turned around and smiled.  
  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I never knew that." I giggled a bit. It was never something I thought Tentomon would dream about. He laughed a little himself and hugged me warmly.  
  
"Children are a blessing," he laughed. "I wouldn't mind having a little version of us running around."  
  
"A little version of us sounds scary," I giggled. "Are you sure you could handle it?"  
  
"I can handle you," he snickered. I gave him a playful shove.  
  
"So if we did somehow discover a way we could be parents, would you go for it?" I inquired. He took his time to think it through.  
  
"Yes," he decided. "I would. Would you?"  
  
"I just wished for one, didn't I?" I grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Well it's getting late," Tentomon yawned. "I think it's time we got some sleep."  
  
"Me too," I added, also with a yawn. He held me a little closer as we both drifted asleep under the stars.  
  
Well as fortune would have it, one of the wishes came true.  
  
I was on the edge of a cliff, picking a few beautiful flowers for Tentomon. My intended surprise was spoiled when he came and caught me in the act.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a loving kiss.  
  
"This cliff is so beautiful to look over," I sighed happily. He nodded approvingly and had me sit in front of him in front of a tree.  
  
"Squirtel do you remember your wish?" he asked softly? I nodded, not surprised by the sudden question. Things often pop out of his mind for no reason. "I've decided it was a great wish." I smiled and leaned back.  
  
"If only my psychic powers were that strong," I sighed, nearly laughing. I may be a strong psychic type, and be able to do some things no other psychic type can, but I couldn't picture myself being able to alter not only mine but Tentomon's DNA programming. Still. My mind has been known to be able to do things I never knew it could, and without my own will either.  
  
Now that I think about it, what happened next wasn't as odd as it was at the moment.  
  
There was a bright flash, and then there were two glowing orbs in front of us. They were a yellowish color, and seemed to radiate with some unknown force.  
  
"Squirtel, you're an expert on paranormal activities," Tentomon stuttered. "What's that!?" I seemed frozen with surprise.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," I also stuttered. "I've never seen anything like it before." My eyelids began to feel heavy. I glance at Tentomon and saw he was starting to fall asleep as well.  
  
"It's certainly making me sleepy," he yawned.  
  
"It's doing the same thing to me," I stated, stretching out. Without even a chance to fight back, we fell asleep.  
  
When we woke up, the orbs where gone. I still had a funny feeling though. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I really think we should get our programming scanned," I advised Tentomon. Walking towards an information database.  
  
He nodded and replied, "You go first. I'll be busy attending the chores."  
  
I walked up to the information base and plugged my data in, watching my stats fly by. Then something different came up. Something. Unexpected.  
  
"Oh. My. God," I stated. I nearly fainted. Instead, I slowly turn around and shouted, "TENTOMON!!!!!"  
  
Tentomon came flying in at a frantic speed, nearly plowing me over.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" he asked, searching me over for some kind of injury.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this." I gulped. "But. Somehow. Someway. Unknown to us both. I'm pregnant."  
  
There are no words to describe the shock he bore. At first he just wore a dazed, confused expression. Then, he switched it to panic.  
  
"How?!" he asked. "How did this happen? Who did this? Are you okay? What's going to happen?!"  
  
"Tentomon!" I shouted, trying to calm him a bit. "Don't you think that if I knew, I would have told you by now?" He nodded solemnly. "Good. Now stop panicking."  
  
"How can I not?" he asked. "This means I'm going to be a dad!" He paused a moment to let that sink in. "Hey. That doesn't sound to bad! I'm going to be a dad! Yay!!!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly.  
  
"Yes, and I'll be a mom," I replied quickly. "But that's not the point. Do you think those two orbs we saw did this?"  
  
"It's the most reasonable explanation," he stated. "So I don't see why not." I still didn't feel any better.  
  
"I think I'm going to go lie down," I sighed, heading for our favorite branch of the tree we called home. It was then that Tentomon's overprotective nature, and my nightmare, began.  
  
"Oh yes! You definitely need your rest," Tentomon agreed eagerly, jumping up to escort me. "You shouldn't be working at all!"  
  
"I think I can handle a little load," I laughed. "I'm a tough girl, Tentomon."  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't want to take any chances of something going wrong," he replied dignintly.  
  
"That's going to be kind of hard knowing me," I replied flatly.  
  
"I'll make SURE it all goes smoothly," he confirmed.  
  
"But Tentomon-  
  
"No buts!" he ordered. "Now get some rest and stay off your feet!"  
  
And so began the monotonous drone of gentle nagging.  
  
So I spent a good solid month and a half, being waited on by Tentomon. Then came the Digimon Emperor.  
  
It was supposed to be a peaceful day. Tentomon and I had long known about the Digimon Emperor's coming. That's how it always had been with Tentomon. With all the connections he had, we always got the inside scoop on everything. This was one of the hottest topics in Digimon news. It had been something Tentomon and I discussed a lot.  
  
"Tentomon, don't you think maybe we should go somewhere safer?" I inquired.  
  
"Nonsense," Tentomon replied while arranging some leaves to shade me better. "This is the finest place in all of File Island."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked before I realized the stupidity of that question.  
  
"My dear I've traveled all around File Island about three times," Tentomon sighed. "I think I know the best spot."  
  
"Are you sure? I heard that this guy is searching all corners of the Digital World," I countered.  
  
"He'll have a hard time getting to this particular tree," Tentomon sniggered. "It's smack dab in the middle of a tropical area."  
  
"More like a tropical forest mix," I giggled.  
  
"Well that's beside the point," Tentomon said gently. "The point is you can set to ease your worried mind and just lay back and relax."  
  
Naturally I had a great amount of trust in my husband. So that's exactly what I did - I shouldn't have.  
  
"RUN!!!" Tentomon shouted, grabbing my paw and practically dragging me after. We were visiting our friends, Patamon and Biyomon. It was a good thing I had my psychic powers to help me fly on my hover board or I wouldn't have been able to keep up. Tentomon kept close to me. We weren't about to be separated now. "And don't look behind you. I don't want you anymore scared."  
  
I didn't see how I could be anymore scared than I was now. I was having a nice conversation with Biyomon over a cup of herbal tea while Tentomon and Patamon chatted about their own business. Right in the middle of a sentence, Biyomon froze. She dropped her cup and gaped.  
  
"What is it?" I had asked. She just kept staring without making a sound. I tried to figure it out, but seconds later I was being urged forward by Tentomon.  
  
"What is it dear?" I had asked.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor," he replied coldly. "Now run!"  
  
And that's what I was doing now. We were running for our lives, or in this case, our freedom. It was no puzzle what happened to the poor Digital souls who were caught. They were turned into the Digimon Emperor's slaves. A fate no one wished befall them.  
  
So now that I knew why we were running, I couldn't figure how I could be anymore scared. So I turned around for an instant to catch a glimpse of what we were running from.  
  
Then I saw it - Black Rings. Awful Black Rings; used as the Digimon Emperor's tool of slavery. If these got on you, then there was no escape. The rings were flying after us, and at an incredible speed. No wonder my mind was getting tired. At the speeds I was pushing my hover board, I should have been fainting; but we gain such amazing strength when we feel our lives are threatened.  
  
"Tentomon!" I shouted so he could hear me over the howl of the wind whipping past us. "Tentomon, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't," he shouted back. "I'd never leave you."  
  
"Tentomon."  
  
"Now keep going!"  
  
I knew that the rings were still gaining on us. No matter how fast we flew, they were powered by something faster.  
  
I held onto Tentomon's talon and braced myself.  
  
The rings smacked into us, but we all dodged them enough that they didn't connect. Tentomon and I went flying to the right while Biyomon and Patamon went to the left.  
  
We landed in the bushes, with much fortune. Tentomon held me close.  
  
"Stay down," he whispered hoarsely. "I'll keep you safe."  
  
"I can feel one coming!" I whispered, a bit too loudly for his liking. But I was in a panicky state and didn't care whether I should whisper or not.  
  
"Just stay down!" he nearly shouted. I could see the ring coming closer.  
  
"Tentomon!" I shouted. I was late though. Tentomon flew up quickly and used his supershocker attack on the ring. It dropped dead in front of us. I felt uneasy still.  
  
He landed back next to me and took one look at me and said, "Darling, it's safe." Too late, I fainted in shock and fear.  
  
When I woke up, we were in a small clearing. Tentomon and Biyomon stood over me in a protective stance.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked groggily, starting to sit up to have myself gently pushed back down.  
  
"We're somewhere in the meadow near our forest," Tentomon answered softly. Biyomon gently lifted the wet cloth from my forehead.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Like I just fainted," I replied coldly. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Biyomon. I don't mean to be so rude. But."  
  
"I understand," Biyomon chirped. Now I was permitted to sit up. I sat and looked around me. It was a nice spot indeed, but I missed home. Ever since I found I was carrying eggs, my emotions were a bit drastic. Now I was feeling homesick and was going to make sure they knew.  
  
"I want to go home," I bawled. "I miss my nice place on the branch and my lovely little blanket! I want to go home."  
  
Tentomon hugged me close and whispered, "We will, sweetheart. Don't worry, we will. We just need to stay here until we're certain it's safe. Stay calm, dove."  
  
Dove was my pet name that I favored most. Tentomon used it in reference to a "turtle dove". It was still very sweet in my opinion though.  
  
I leaned into his embrace, still sobbing very quietly.  
  
"Izzy."  
  
Meanwhile in Izzy's world, he sat and stared out the window. Though he was able to focus his time on his daily activities, today he felt extremely lonely in the memories he was thinking of. All the times we had shared left such an imprint in his life. Just the other day, though, he learned of how Davis had received his DigiEgg of Courage. Thinking of how Davis and Tai were able to go to the Digital World made him even lonelier for us.  
  
"I want to go," he said softly to himself. "I miss Squirtel and Tentomon."  
  
His daydreams were shattered when he heard the arrival of Sora, Yolei, and Cody.  
  
"Let's all go to the Digital World!" Yolei shouted. "I want to go!"  
  
"We can't until Davis gets here," Sora reminded the purple haired youth. Yolei pouted a moment before she shrugged the whole ordeal off.  
  
"You're going to the Digital World?" Izzy asked, unaware that they really had intended to go.  
  
"Yes," Cody answered. "Would you like to come Izzy?"  
  
"Ya, Izzy," Sora laughed. "I could use some help as a tour guide." Izzy nodded eagerly, and suddenly had his own wishes that Davis's arrival come early.  
  
When Davis finally did come, Tai left behind to cover for them all, they made it to the Digital World.  
  
Tentomon, Biyomon, and I were greeted by a blue dinosaur like Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"That's Veemon," Tentomon informed me. Tentomon was always a walking Digidex though I could never figure out how he knew it all. "What is it, Veemon?"  
  
"Davish and his friends are here in the Digiworld," Veemon announced. "I think you's guys know them!" My hopes skyrocketed.  
  
"Izzy!" Tentomon and I both shouted in unison.  
  
"And Sora," Biyomon added, taking flight and following Veemon's lead. Tentomon took after, hesitating a moment on me.  
  
"Go ahead of me," I urged him, getting up. My stomach was slowly starting to swell with my expectants. Luckily not enough to notice at first glance. I waited a moment, a plan for a very interesting greeting forming in my mind.  
  
When I felt enough time had passed, I took off as fast as I could. I ran up the hill, and when I neared the top I could see Izzy bent down on one knee patting Tentomon on the side of his head.  
  
"Tentomon." Izzy smiled, and hugged him warmly.  
  
"Izzy are you ever a sight for big, sore, green eyes!" Tentomon greeted back.  
  
"Where's Squirtel?" he asked.  
  
"She should be coming," Tentomon replied. Sure enough I was practically flying down the hill now.  
  
"Izzy!!!" I shouted, making a leap and landing perfectly in his arms, though I tipped him over.  
  
"Oof," Izzy grunted. "Hi to you too, Squirtel." I burrowed into his arms as much as I could.  
  
"Izzy," I cried. "Izzy, Izzy, oh Izzy." I kept saying his name over and over. I had wished for this moment the same night I had wished for children and both came true. I'll never doubt Tentomon the next time he tells me to make a wish for something.  
  
"Hey, you're getting a bit heavy," Izzy laughed, getting up and holding me in his arms; carrying me like he used to.  
  
I blushed and replied, "I must be. I'll try to lose some weight."  
  
We didn't have long to talk, because a shadow over fell our paths. It was Snimon, under the control of a Black Ring.  
  
"We have to attack!" Gatomon shouted. It took me a moment to realize she was even there. Patamon was too. I was surprised. It just went to show that whenever Izzy's involved, I lose track of everything else around me.  
  
"Supershocker!" Tentomon shouted, letting loose his crackle of lightning.  
  
"Water gun!" I followed, spouting my powerful water attack.  
  
"Boom Bubble, poi!" Patamon echoed, shooting off his attack.  
  
"Lightning Paw," Gatomon shouted, leaping up and smacking the Snimon. With Gatomon, I thought we stood a chance. She was a Champion, we had to! Then Snimon cast her aside as if she were a Rookie like us. Apparently without her tail ring, Gatomon might as well have been a Rookie.  
  
Our effects weren't fazing him. And if that wasn't enough, a hole in the ground swallowed up Davis and Veemon.  
  
When the dust had finally settled, I was on my knees lost in confusion.  
  
"What was all that?!" I screamed.  
  
"My guess," Izzy replied slowly, dusting Tentomon and me off. "Is that the Digimon Emperor is up to his own little mischief."  
  
"Well let's go look for them," Yolie declared after her little crying fit. Already she was getting on my nerves. But she had a point, so in a matter of minutes we were walking like the old times.  
  
I still had my Poke Flute after all these years, and had it playing out melodies. One way I had previously brought in money or food for Tentomon and I was putting on amateur concerts and singing to my Poke Flute or playing a song. Right now I was singing sweetly.  
  
"That sounds heavenly," Izzy replied, eyes closed.  
  
"It does bring back memories," Tentomon said, nearly laughing.  
  
"Speaking of the past," Sora suddenly piped. "What have you all been up to?"  
  
I glanced Tentomon a worried glance. We weren't ready to tell them, or any of the Digimon for that matter, of our new little expectant.  
  
While Biyomon was telling Sora her story, I was trying to think up a cover story.  
  
"That sounds really neat, Biyomon," Sora said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for it all."  
  
"What about you two?" Izzy inquired.  
  
Now I had to say something. I started by saying, "Well we've been thinking a lot of you, Izzy." Izzy smiled gently.  
  
"I thought of you two too," Izzy returned. We spent a half hour or so just telling our story, leaving out the baby and the marriage. But then we slipped up later upon nearing the Temple.  
  
"My Digivice says there's a building nearby," Izzy reported. "Do any of you three know of any buildings?" We all looked at each other a moment.  
  
"Nope, no buildings," Biyomon stated.  
  
"Just the Temple," Tentomon added.  
  
"Temple?" All the humans asked at once.  
  
"Ya," Tentomon said. "They couldn't book enough weddings. We decided to have ours at the forest."  
  
"What?" Izzy asked bewildered. I shot Tentomon a short death glare. Then I sighed.  
  
"Ya, I forgot to mention that," I laughed shakily. I nodded to Tentomon, and we both closed our eyes and allowed our wedding bands to show. Normally they were hidden from sight because I made them able to activate through thoughts to go invisible and visible. Those two small, pale, blue flowers that I had mentally preserved meant the world to me.  
  
"You mean you two are." Izzy trailed off. We both nodded. For a moment, he just stared on, dazed. Then he stiffened and increased his stride. "Oh." I felt pained inside for not telling him, but I didn't know how he would take it. Apparently badly.  
  
"Izzy, we were going to," Tentomon said softly, as if reading my thoughts. Izzy just nodded and continued on. I quickly brushed away a tear and chased after him.  
  
Inside the Temple, Yolie and Cody found their own Digimon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. Only they also received their DigiEggs with crest symbols on them. When I saw Cody's DigiEgg had the crest of Knowledge on it, I felt a little torn up. It was as if something precious I thought only belonged to Izzy had been stripped away from him. My whole body quivered a moment in a mixture of rage and deep sadness. Tentomon eyed me carefully until I managed to control my shaking.  
  
"No one will get my Crest symbol," I thought stubbornly to myself. "That belongs to me and me only."  
  
I closed my eyes and envisioned my beautiful mix crest of Loyalty and Determination. The pattern of a Squirtle paw to be the chosen symbol of it. For a moment, my emotions calmed. Then I opened my eyes again and saw Cody fondling over his new crest symbol and I was upset again.  
  
I brushed against Izzy's leg, as if I were a cat, to get his attention. He glanced downward and smiled, picking me up. I felt secure and safe in his arms. I felt like the years of adventure weren't slipping by. That any moment, we'd have to dash outside and defeat a dark master. That I hadn't lost my chance to fight.  
  
"Isn't it great?" He whispered to me. I shook extremely softly in his arms, containing my tears. Darn these emotional outbursts!  
  
I still don't know for a fact that he knew I was upset, though, in my heart I know he did.  
  
We followed the now New Digidestined outside as they took off in search of their friend, Davis. Also who was very irritating to me.  
  
There was a battle, just like the ones I had experienced in my past, with the new Digidestined winning. They rescued their friend for the day.  
  
The sun was setting, so it was time for them to leave. Ever since the defeat of the Dark Masters, the time thing had returned to normal. I found myself clinging to Izzy's leg like I had the day he left four years ago.  
  
He gently lifted me away from it; saying in as soothing way as he could, "Don't worry Squirtel. I'll be back."  
  
I nodded, but in the back of my mind there was doubt. There would always be doubt. Tentomon, Biyomon, and I watched as everyone was swept back to their own world.  
  
"Come on, Squirtel," Tentomon whispered, putting an arm around me. "Let's go home. You need to rest."  
  
This time I didn't put up a fight or argue. I just followed as he led me back to our home.  
  
The nighttime sky was very relaxing. All the stars were laid out in perfect disarray. A spectacle one could not ever tire of; perfect for another deep conversation that Tentomon and I shared before we slept.  
  
"Mind telling me why you were ready to burst out in tears back there?" Tentomon inquired.  
  
"It's not fair," I whispered, snuggling closer to him. This has gotten harder now that my stomach was bigger. "Izzy is the original holder of the Crest of Knowledge."  
  
"But dearest," Tentomon sighed. "He's 14 now. He goes to junior high school and has a very full life now. Cody is younger, and can come to the Digital World more often to help defend it against evil. It's better this way."  
  
"But it's not right!" I shouted, shaking again. His hold around me tightened and he started shushing me softly. "It's not right. It's not right."  
  
"I know there's more to this than the new Digidestined and crests," he said gently. "Now what is it?"  
  
"I don't want to be left in the dust," I admitted quietly. "I'm not old! I want to fight! I want it to be the way it used to!"  
  
I adore Tentomon for his incredible way of understanding my thoughts. He had the same gift on Izzy too, and it's one of the many reasons I still haven't stopped loving him to this date.  
  
"You want Izzy to be in the fight again," he corrected me. "That way he'd still need you. He'd still need your guidance and protection. You want him to want you."  
  
"Yes," I whispered, snuggling as close as I could. "But he doesn't. He doesn't need me."  
  
"You're so wrong," he laughed very faintly. "He needs you."  
  
"For what?" I sniffed, as the tears were already spilling hotly from my eyes.  
  
"For your love." he replied distantly. "You and him, just like with me, have an unbreakable trainer pet relationship. Not that I'm saying we're his pets, but we have a friendship no human could ever give him. He still needs you, us, for that."  
  
My sobs were already receding. My eyelids began to feel heavy from the crying. I started drifting to sleep, murmuring, "I need him too."  
  
It turns out Tentomon and I did still have something to do than sit around and listen while the other new Digidestined went and fought the battles. No, because of Tentomon's connections we, or I should say just Tentomon, had been assigned the job of spy.  
  
This only furthered my worries on the well being of my dearest love. What if he was caught? I didn't want anything to happen to him than he wanted to happen to me. So of course I had to make some sort of objection.  
  
"But love, I have to," was always his response. In the end, I persuaded him only as an information spy. No fieldwork for this bug.  
  
For a while, Tentomon and I did a fantastic job of covering up the fact I was expecting. It went so smoothly until the second week of the second month. My stomach was huge.  
  
"Is something the matter with you?" asked a worried Gomamon after he came to visit us.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," I replied naturally.  
  
"But. You're huge!" he exclaimed. Leave it to Gomamon to get straight to the truth.  
  
"Yes." I drawled.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right," he sighed.  
  
"I'm fine," I reassured him. He still didn't believe me.  
  
"Something is up and I'm out to find what it is," Gomamon declared. "Let me see. Are you. Gaining weight?" I nodded my head. "Well that can't be it if you said yes. Well what else is left?! You certainly can't be pregnant." He laughed after that. I merely gave a quick nervous look and resumed some chores. Gomamon looked like he was going to keel over right then.  
  
"No! This is a joke, right?" he sputtered. I simply hummed. Gomamon gaped. "You're. You're. WOW!!! I GOTTA TELL JOE!!"  
  
"No, Gomamon!" I shouted fiercely. "No. I don't want anybody else knowing. Gomamon, you're my best friend, that's the only reason I let you know."  
  
"But, Squirtel, Joe's a doctor!" Gomamon protested. "It might be great for him to know! I mean, he can help you when you have mood swings."  
  
I swatted at him and replied hotly, "I don't have mood swings. The only thing that swings is my fist!!"  
  
Tentomon cracked up at that. I smirked slightly to myself, finally giving in the Gomamon's pleads and letting him tell Joe the next time he sees him.  
  
So that's what he did. The next time Gomamon saw Joe, he spilled the beans. Then Joe told Tai, and Tai told Matt, and the landslide started. Soon all the Digidestined, and their Digimon knew what I had been hiding. It was no use trying to resist it, so I got Izzy to arrange a day for Joe, Tai, and Izzy to come check on me. It would be a while though.  
  
It was nearly the end of the second month, and Tentomon was very jumpy ever since I started having dull pains in my shell. After two months of being pampered and checked over, I didn't care how much he fussed with me. My main concern was trying to escape my pains. There were even nights when it hurt so badly, I was crying out. Tentomon was so sure that was about to go into labor that he freaked. It took a lot of reassuring to calm him down. Today my pains were really strong, and they were in my back this time.  
  
Tentomon ran his talons over my large stomach and replied calmly, "I know you hurt, but today we get to see Joe. I'm sure he'll fix you up."  
  
He sure would.  
  
I leaped into Izzy's awaiting arms. "Izzy!!"  
  
"Hey there, Squirtel!" Izzy laughed and hugged me tightly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," was my reply. Tai grinned and waved while Joe was getting a few medical tools out.  
  
"Okay, Squirtel," Joe said. "I'm going to check you out now."  
  
I nodded then winced, increasing my grip on Izzy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked. "You look in pain."  
  
"Oh it's nothing," I laughed, only to have another wave a pain spread through me. This time I whimpered loudly.  
  
"Set her down," ordered Joe. Izzy did so, and I took a few steps back to ease my pain. Joe started drilling me with questions. I answered them all.  
  
"Well, Squirtel, according to what you've told me, you're in la-" Joe got cut off from the sound of a Digimon flying overhead. I felt sick as I saw the Digimon Emperor flying on top of his Airdramon. I closed my eyes, having an awful feeling as I was lifted up. His Airdramon had got me. I was scared out of my wits, and screamed even louder when yet another contraction, as I now knew they were, came.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as the Digimon Emperor took me from Airdramon with a sickening laugh. I only re-opened them to see Kabutarimon flying full speed at us. Kabutarimon hit on full impact, and I was sent flying. I could feel Kabutarimon's warmth from his hand trying to grab me - and missing.  
  
I was falling, and it was a strangely wonderful feeling. Nonetheless, I knew enough to use my powers, what was left, to cushion my fall. My pain had swelled to something unimaginably painful. I was nearly in tears as I ran and tried to find somewhere to rest. I found it - a small weeping willow tree. Perfect.  
  
Tentomon, Izzy, and the rest were frantically searching for me. Tentomon, sensing my urgency, was flying faster than any of the guys could keep up. So they split up instead.  
  
I called out Tentomon's name over and over. My shell felt like it would crack and splinter. The pain was unbearable. A ripping, and tearing sensation.  
  
"Tentomon, where are you?!"  
  
It was nearly an hour later that Tentomon heard it. My far away cries and shouts of pain. He took a millisecond to rest then flew off in full speed.  
  
"Hold on Squirtel, I'm coming."  
  
I lay with my eyes closed, trying not to think of my shell cracked at the end where my tail is. Instead I concentrated on the feeling of two warm, rather large, eggs next to me. I gathered up the strength to open my eyes, but I didn't have the strength to keep them open. I slid into a sleep instead.  
  
A while later, I don't know how long, I felt something warm holding me. I managed to crack open an eye to see Tentomon hugging me and trying to situate me. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't. I just didn't have energy anymore. Tentomon took the eggs from me, and fussed after them lovingly. I made a small whimpering sound in my throat. Tentomon nodded and flew out, probably to tell the others where I was. I closed my eyes and fell back into sleep.  
  
I woke up again when I felt myself being moved around. Apparently Joe was wrapping up my shell so it wouldn't get anymore broken. I finally opened my eyes completely to smile into Izzy's face. He smiled back and held me tighter and adjusted my blanket that I was wrapped in. Before I fell completely asleep again I caught more pieces of drifting conversation, spoken hastily. From what I was able to piece together, Izzy was taking Tentomon, the eggs, and I all back to his home where we would rest. It sounded like a good idea to me. It was beginning to show that the Digital World wasn't safe enough to raise a family at the moment.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes I was wrapped in blankets off of Izzy's bed with Tentomon carefully watching the eggs and keeping them warm. When he noticed that I had finally woken, he was extremely happy.  
  
"Squirtel! How are you?" he asked quickly, running his talons around my shell. I nuzzled him softly without speaking. I was still too worn to talk. He paused at the end of my shell, all wrapped up. "I'm sorry you had to have pain like that."  
  
I sighed and glanced back myself. It felt sore just looking at it, but at the time I hadn't really felt much pain. Everything was just too dizzy at the moment to feel the pain, or much of it aside from what was happening internally, but there was a dull ache now. I didn't bother myself with that at the moment. Instead I was now trying to slip an egg away from Tentomon, who had all four of his arms securely wrapped around them. He reluctantly handed me one; he was going to be a great father.  
  
I smiled down at the two toned egg before me. Its design was most interesting and felt vaguely familiar. If you stood it on one end, it looked like flames leaping up to a blue sky; but on the other end it looked like a beautiful sea on a sunset. The one that Tentomon held was light green with darker green stars all over it.  
  
I put my cheek to the egg that I held. It felt warm and wonderful. There was a life growing in that egg, my own little life. I would cherish it forever too. Tentomon watched over his with a mixed look of pride and pure joy.  
  
Now I was looking around Izzy's room. It was just as I remembered it, only a bit more cluttered. I would have to chastise him lightly later for it. For now, it would do. As long as we had his bed and a nice comforter to wrap the eggs with, it was fine. Also, just knowing I was with Izzy again was very comforting. At the moment, I would have loved to just nuzzle him and allow him to pet me. I glanced around hoping to find him, but didn't.  
  
"Izzy," I whispered. "Where are you?" Izzy spun around in his computer chair and faced me.  
  
"I'm right here, Squirtel, don't worry," he reassured me. "How are you feeling?" I whimpered out a response. "Poor thing. I'm sorry we couldn't be there when you needed us most." Tentomon looked especially pained from that. I nudged him gently with my tail and smiled. He brightened up a bit and took the egg back from me as Izzy lifted me into his lap. I made a content sound in my throat as he petted me and drifted into blissful sleep.  
  
According to Tentomon, the eggs weren't supposed to hatch for a few weeks. That would mean we would lose out on a lot of spy time and we didn't want to impose on Izzy, although he said it'd be fine. Then there was the fact that we couldn't just take the eggs with us back into the Digiworld because of all the danger that could threaten them. I would protect them, yes, but I'd had a hard time regaining my energy and knew I was still weak. So we stayed for another week, but to our great fortune, luck was smiling at us again.  
  
I nuzzled the egg in front of me, wrapped warmly in a blanket, softly. Tentomon was stroking his, held close to his body. Izzy was at his computer; clacking away at that laptop he loves so much.  
  
"Please hatch soon," I whispered to the eggs, continuing to nuzzle them with my cheek. The eggs were very warm, which was a good sign, but that wasn't that that made me nearly jump with surprise. It was the fact that it felt like something was moving around inside of it.  
  
I tapped Tentomon and whispered to him, "I felt something move inside." He paused a moment, then laid his cheek to the egg he held.  
  
"I feel it too," he whispered back. Then my egg started to wriggle around.  
  
"It's hatching!" I shouted happily. Izzy jumped out of his chair and scampered over to watch. He kneeled in front of his bed and placed his arms on it.  
  
"Is it really?" he asked quietly. I nodded and pointed to the weakest spot in the eggshell.  
  
"Watch," I whispered. He studied it intensely and nearly fell over when a small crack developed. I smiled warmly, a motherly smile forming as the crack grew wider and wider. I had a pretty good idea what it would hatch into, judging from the ocean/fire patter on the shell. Tentomon had laid his egg down by his side, making sure it was securely tucked into its blanket and focused his attention on our child-to-be.  
  
I nudged the cracking egg gently with my finger to see what would happen. Nothing changed, but it slowed on its hatching. I held my breath and hoped nothing would go wrong. As soon as I finished my wish, the egg continued to rock and crack more and more.  
  
"It's nearly out!" Tentomon whispered excitedly, trying hard not to shout in joy.  
  
The biggest crack turned into the breaking point as the shell split in too and fell onto its side. A few moments later a Charmon, my baby form, wiggled its way out of the shell halves. It looked up at me with wide blue eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"Char." It cooed at me. I made a motherly cooing back and picked it up.  
  
"A son," I whispered softly to everyone.  
  
"A son! I have a son!" Tentomon shouted flying in circles of joy. I smiled and giggled at Tentomon's behavior only to make Charmon start giggling. I tickled him softly.  
  
"You're a little giggler like me," I laughed. Charmon squealed in delight. Tentomon finally landed and gently picked up his newborn son.  
  
"Hello there, Charmon," he spoke with the parent-to-baby voice. "I'm your daddy."  
  
"Cha char!" was Charmon's response. Brand new baby Digimon couldn't speak yet. He would have to be taught first, which would just be another milestone we had to look forward to.  
  
I took him back and gazed deeply into his eyes. They were the same light shade of blue as mine were. I hugged him gently and made shushing sounds. Charmon snuggled into me and sighed happily. Hatching had taken a lot of energy from him. But there was still one more person he had to meet before he went to nap. I handed him to Izzy.  
  
"Um, hello there," Izzy sputtered. I covered my mouth to keep from giggling at his approach. "My name is Koushiro Izumi, but you can call me Izzy."  
  
"Char?" Charmon asked, tilting his head to the side. I guess Charmon could identify his parents but was struggling with others. Izzy ran his hand along Charmon's back.  
  
"His skin is so smooth," he smiled. "Just like a baby." Charmon yawned sleepily and started to slump, so I took him from Izzy's arms and cradled him to sleep, and then set him on a pillow and placed a soft blanket on him.  
  
"He's such a sweetie," Izzy laughed quietly. I nodded and turned to our un-hatched egg, which while we were cuddling Charmon had become not so un-hatched.  
  
"It hatched!" Tentomon exclaimed.  
  
"Well not yet," I admitted. "But it's getting there."  
  
It was a few moments later that I was filled with joy at the sight of a little Pabumon looking up at me. I picked this small one up too.  
  
"A daughter," I announced. Tentomon did another cheer for now he had a son and daughter to call his very own. I took the calmer approach and snuggled her lovingly.  
  
"She's a quiet, sweet, little thing," I observe. "How lovely." Pabumon giggled out a small response of her own. Izzy was watching her with a quiet smile and sense of happiness. I gently handed her over to him to hold.  
  
He smiled and ran a finger along her rubbery textured skin. She cooed out a little bit and gently pressed against his chest.  
  
"Pa pabu." was what she squeaked out. Izzy smiled and petted her with an extreme gentleness.  
  
"What a little angel," he whispered. "She reminds me of Tentomon." I closed my eyes sleepily and nodded. Izzy sensed how sleepy Pabumon and I were so he set her down next to Charmon and gently propped a pillow underneath my head, stroking my shell softly. By now, Tentomon had calmed down and landed next to me. He hugged me warmly and then fussed over the children a moment before finally falling asleep himself. 


	5. Part Two

Disclaimer: See previous chapter if you care so much. I don't own Jewel's song, "Who Will Save Your Soul?" either.  
  
I was playing around with my two children, nothing much just tickling them, when Tentomon made a sign to me to let me know he was going to ask Izzy the request we wanted to make.  
  
After my near capture, I decided that the Digital World is not fit for our children. Now the human world.  
  
"You want me to do what?" Izzy asked again.  
  
"We'd be honored if you'd take our children into hiding here while we stayed in the digital world to help fight the Digimon Emperor," Tentomon re- explained. Izzy shifted around a bit nervously. "We wouldn't ask you if we didn't feel their lives were threatened."  
  
He sighed and stared at them for a bit before answering.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
  
A few days later, while in tears, I hugged my two infants and handed them to Izzy. Then I hugged Izzy.  
  
"Take care of them, Izzy," I sobbed quietly. He stroked my shell and carried me in his arms like he does whenever I feel bad or hurt.  
  
"I will, I promise," he whispered back. I slid out of his arms and soon we were back into the Digital World. I hugged Tentomon and sobbed all over again.  
  
"It's not fair. It's not fair, I feel like my babies have been stolen from me!" I wailed. Tentomon calmed me down.  
  
"Don't worry dear. We'll get them back someday."  
  
Meanwhile, in the human world, our children were taking fast to Izzy. And it wasn't long before they were ready to talk.  
  
"Unca Iddy," Charmon squeaked at him one day while Izzy had picked him up to hold him. Izzy then nearly dropped him in surprise.  
  
"Y-you talked!!" he shouted.  
  
Charmon nodded and giggled, "Unca Iddy!!"  
  
"Well. I suppose I should teach you to speak coherently at least," Izzy decided. "Say Iz-zy."  
  
"Izdy," Charmon repeated and laughed.  
  
"Close. Iz-zy. Zy."  
  
"Idzy."  
  
"Almost. Iz. Zy."  
  
"Iz..Zy.Izzy!!!"  
  
"There you go! Now Un-cle."  
  
"Unca."  
  
"No. Uncle. Cle."  
  
"Cle.Uncale."  
  
"Ha, still close."  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
"Very good! Now put it together."  
  
"Izzy Uncle."  
  
"Backwards."  
  
"Un..Uncle Izzy!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
It wasn't long until Pabumon had started talking too. It was then that Izzy decided to call a Digidestined meeting - to get them all acquainted.  
  
"Hey Izzy! Pass the chips!" Tai laughed, reaching over to grab a large bagful of Doritos. Izzy rolled his eyes and handed them to Tai.  
  
"Attention, everyone! I've called us all here today so you can all meet two individuals." He announced. He pulled Charmon and Pabumon from behind him. "Meet Charmon and Pabumon - Squirtel's and Tentomon's children."  
  
According to Izzy, he'd never seen so many jaws hit the floor that fast before. The only ones who didn't seem like they were going to have a heart attack were Tai and Joe.  
  
"They look just like Tentomon and Squirtel as babies!" Tai sputtered.  
  
"They sure do," Izzy laughed. "And they're quite bright. Already they can crawl and talk a bit."  
  
"Oh really?" Inquired Matt. "Let's see them crawl and talk then."  
  
"Okay!" Izzy grinned. "Alright you two, come over to me." He scooted back away from the twins and made moving motions with his hands.  
  
"Cha!" Charmon squealed happily, crawling after.  
  
"Paaaa," Pabumon sighed. She just sat there, unwilling to move.  
  
"Come on Pabumon," Izzy urged, after picking up Charmon when he'd reached Izzy. Charmon wiggled out of Izzy's grip and crawled back over to Pabumon.  
  
"Well what's he doing?" asked Tai, as Charmon gently nudged Pabumon.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" giggled Kari. "Charmon's helping his sister out." There was a chorus of "aw"s while Charmon gently nudged Pabumon all the way over to Izzy. Izzy laughed, picking them both up.  
  
"How cute!!" Yolei screeched. Everyone shushed her before she could start making the twins cry.  
  
Davis walked up to Charmon and bent down to start tickling under his chin.  
  
"Goochie goochie goo!" he snickered. Charmon growled the best a baby can. This only further provoked Davis's behavior.  
  
"Uh, Davis." warned Izzy, but it was too late. Charmon bit down on Davis's finger - hard.  
  
"Ow!!" Davis shouted, jerking his finger back. Charmon let go and smiled. "That thing is as evil as his mother!" Everyone was rolling around laughing from that.  
  
"What about talking?" asked Sora.  
  
"They can say my name fine, but I'd like to see how they say your guys' names," Izzy snickered evilly. He pet the twins. "That okay with you two?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Izzy," they chorused. And in turn, they each took a crack at the Digidestined's name after Izzy taught them to say "aunt".  
  
"Uncle Tee."  
  
"Aunt Sory."  
  
"Uncle Met."  
  
"Aunt Mimi."  
  
"Uncle TeeKee."  
  
"Aunt Yolie."  
  
"Uncle Joe."  
  
"Aunt Kawi."  
  
Then it came for Davis's turn. The twins just glowered at him, but Izzy was persistent to get them to talk.  
  
"Come on you two, say 'Uncle Davis'," Izzy beckoned. They stared. Finally Charmon spoke up.  
  
He pointed at Davis and replied, "Bad!!"  
  
Izzy snickered at Davis and said, "I guess they don't take a liking to you."  
  
"Guess not," Davis grumbled, sitting back down.  
  
So much time went by that we didn't see our children it was heartbreaking. But I knew I had to help out in the strife to beat the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Tentomon, can you think of anything that will help?" I asked one day. He thought a moment then came up with a great idea.  
  
"Sing, and build up the other Digimon's spirits," he decided.  
  
"Well what should I sing?" I asked, song titles spinning in my head.  
  
"One of the human world songs," he said. "Pick one."  
  
"I don't know, I'll need time to think," I sighed, laying back.  
  
A while later after no ideas came to me, our conversation shifted to something else.  
  
"You know, I sometimes wonder what will happen to the Digimon Emperor in the end," Tentomon sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity sparked.  
  
"We all have each other to rely on," Tentomon pointed out. "Who does he have to save him?"  
  
I nodded, then froze and said, "Tentomon you gave me an idea for what song to sing."  
  
Tentomon had rallied as many Digimon as he could. Most Digimon won't leave, and it was dangerous to gather in one spot. But he'd gotten quite an audience for my concert.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered to me. I'd gotten my Pokeflute to save the music for the song I was going to sing by psychically altering it a bit. I nodded and stepped out in front of the crowd.  
  
The crowd's nervous chatter hushed and all eyes where on me.  
  
"This is for the Digimon Emperor," I announced, giving them all a wink. I started the music and sang out a song I heard while in the human world.  
  
People living their lives for you on TV  
  
They say they're better than you and you agree  
  
He says hold my calls from behind those cold brick walls  
  
Says come here boys, there ain't nothing for free  
  
Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill, another cute cheap thrill  
  
You know you love him if you put him in your will, but ...  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?  
  
We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
  
The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue  
  
Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower  
  
Went up to where the homeless had their homes  
  
So we pray to as many different gods are there are flowers  
  
But we call religion our friend  
  
We're so worried about saving our souls  
  
Afraid that God will take His toll that we forget to begin but  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?  
  
Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill  
  
You got social security, but that don't pay your bills  
  
There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay  
  
So you bargain with the Devil, say you're o.k. for today  
  
You say that you love them, take their money and run  
  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things  
  
Those flings, those strings you've got to cut  
  
So get out on the streets, girls, and bust your butts  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own  
  
The crowd went wild. They loved it! But the celebration didn't last long. Nobody wanted to risk capture. They all diffused their own ways and were soon Tentomon and I was alone again. I took what felt like the first breath since the whole thing started.  
  
"That was a nice song," Tentomon commented. "What was it?"  
  
"Who Will Save Your Soul," I replied dryly. "From Jewel."  
  
"It was quite fitting," he imputed. I nodded, but was lost in the world in my mind. Seeing how much everyone cheered; feeling the energy radiate from them; we had to win. How could we lose with that much optimism?  
  
"Earth to Squirtel, come in," Tentomon sighed, waving his talon in front of my face. I pushed it aside and grinned at him. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."  
  
With our backs turned and walking towards home, we didn't see the one Digimon who's straggled behind - the spy.  
  
From what we could gather from bits of information streamed back to us, that small Digimon had reported to the Digimon Emperor of our concert. I should have hid, been afraid, but I wasn't. Not anymore. So it really wasn't a surprise that I was confronted after venturing outside the Great Forest.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the singing Digimon," he sneered after catching me off guard admiring a nearby pool of water. "Why don't you sing for me?"  
  
"I don't do personal appearances," I replied blandly, starting to make my leave. Of course it didn't work. There was a searing pain in my shell from his whip.  
  
"No one disrespects the Digimon Emperor like that!" he shouted. "Now you will be my slave!"  
  
"Not if I can help it! SUPERSHOCKER!"  
  
I don't think the Digimon Emperor was ever shock quite so fiercely before. At any rate, Tentomon had grabbed me and I teleported us away before that evil villain could even bat an eyelash.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Tentomon shouted, shaking me a little. Fear and anger mixed in his eyes and tones. "You could have been killed!" I was trying hard to restrain the tears growing in my eyes.  
  
"I-I-I" stuttering, that was all I could get out.  
  
"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" Tentomon sighed, hugging me. I embraced back and sighed. That was a close call.  
  
Much time went by, and the twins learned to speak like a normal Digimon. We stayed in touch the best we could over Izzy's laptop and the scattered TVs of the Digital World; but it wasn't the same. We still missed our children.  
  
"Mommy, when are you coming home?" squeaked Charmon over the laptop.  
  
"Soon dear, but we are home," I explained. "You'd be coming home to us."  
  
"You mean Uncle Izzy's room isn't home?" Pabumon whispered, her eyes a little larger with prospect.  
  
"That's correct, Pabumon," Tentomon answered. "Where we are is home."  
  
The twins nodded, but it was obvious they didn't believe it.  
  
"Stay safe you two," Izzy said, picking up the twins. "It's time we left."  
  
"Goodbye, Izzy," I sighed sadly as the connection was cut off.  
  
After we defeated the Digimon Emperor, we were so sure that everything was safe again. We were about to let the twins come home, but then had to further delay it from breaking news from Izzy. Apparently there was still some evil out there. Our jobs were never done.  
  
We continued battling against the evil until Christmas. Then we, including the other Digimon of the Digidestined, were taken to see them. What a magical reunion it was.  
  
"Mommy!" The twins cried out when they caught glimpse of me. Pabumon was in Izzy's arms, while Charmon perched on his shoulder. Tears filled Tentomon's and my eyes and we rushed forward for them. Izzy set them down and we took them in our arms.  
  
"Oh Pabumon, Charmon," I wept and hugged them close. "We missed you so much!"  
  
"We missed you too Mommy!" they cried out in unison. I shut my eyes tight and felt the warmth of their skin. I had my kids back. I didn't even notice the soft glow they were giving off, and the slightly tingly feeling.  
  
"Would you look at that." Izzy whispered. "They're. They're."  
  
"Digivolving."  
  
Indeed it was true. When I got the right of mind to open my eyes, I no longer was holding Pabumon and Charmon, but rather Motimon and Charmander.  
  
"Whoa, we changed," whispered Charmander. He gasped. "Hey, my speech improved too!"  
  
"And our voices changed as well," imputed Motimon, who's voice was still a little high than most Motimon.  
  
"Well look at that," Tentomon smiled. "My two grown up kids."  
  
Mentally, I added, "Grown up without us."  
  
Christmas Eve we set off around the world to try and help fight against evil by bringing the Digimon that had appeared in the human world together. We got to go Hong Kong.  
  
"What an interesting place," I whispered to Tentomon. He simply nodded and checked on Charmander, who was riding on his back while I carried Motimon. Naturally, still being kids, they had to do SOMETHING to get on our nerves.  
  
"Can we have a toy!?" They both shouted in unison after spotting a window in a shop. I rolled my eyes and smiled affectionately at Tentomon. The joys of parenting.  
  
More time went by, though not as much, and we did it. It seems the evil was really MaloMyotismon, even after we thought we'd defeated him. But this time we really did, and the Digital World was finally safe again. As for our kids.  
  
"Does that mean we get to come home now?" Charmander asked, sitting in Izzy's lap.  
  
"Yes, dear," I whispered.  
  
"But will we ever see Uncle Izzy again?" whimpered Motimon.  
  
"Most likely, yes," Izzy imputed. Tentomon and I stared at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you didn't realize that now things are finally back to normal," Izzy blinked and informed us. "As long as the D3 holders are still alive, we'll always have a portal to this world."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I leapt up and cheered. Ran around, very happily, and putting on a show for my kids and Izzy. Izzy set Charmander down and I leapt into his arms. Snuggling into him, I thought and sighed happily. I had my family back, and my trainer too. Sometimes life is so good, but right now it seemed perfect.  
  
And that basically is the end of the story, aside from some adventures that will probably be typed up anyways out of sheer boredom. Tentomon and I live happily together with our family. Quite large family. I'd type more on it but my triplets are calling for me. See you at the next adventure! 


	6. Secret Revealed

A Life In Two Worlds

**Secret Revealed**

By Squirtel the Squirtle 

I yawned and snuggled deeper into my covers. This plan to visit the Squad was great! I even got to sleep in my old bunk again. Looking around, and not wanting to get up, I glanced at a few pictures that I had hung when I was still a part of the Squad. They were group pictures… Sighing, I closed my eyes and started to allow myself to remember life before Tentomon, after Ash, with the Squad…

"Well we're here," Officer Jenny announced, slowing the motorcycle to a stop in front of a Police Station. I hugged tightly to Squirtle and gazed at the building that was to be my new home now. Officer Jenny stepped off after the rest of the Squad had piled out of the passenger cart. Squirtle daintily let me step off. "Squirtle and Squirtel, come with me so I can give you your jacket and glasses, and show Squirtel what to do around here." Squirtle pulled out his old Squad sunglasses and put them on, and I followed the same way with the pair he had bought me after I evolved to my current form. Mine looked just like his; only they were tinted satin blue…

"So much for the sunglasses," Four snickered.

"You still need your jackets and a tour," Officer Jenny replied, leading Squirtle and me into her office.

"You will resume your post as One," Jenny replied to Squirtle, handing him a jacket. Then she looked at me. "And you shall be redeemed the name of Six from now on." I took my jacket from her and slipped into it. It felt starchy and stiff against my smooth skin. One didn't seem bothered by his jacket at all. "Now for a list of activities. One, as commandeer of the Squad, you will now be in charge of making sure the Squad follows out these orders. They are mostly drills, house chores, and things like that. I don't think I need to tell you how to relax, the others will be more than glad to help you in that department. And the others will be more than glad to show you the ropes, Six."

"Come on, Six," One whispered, giving me a light nudge after Officer Jenny had dismissed us. I stuck close to him as he led me to the rest of the Squad again. They gave him playful slaps and smiles but remained away from me.

"As the reinstated leader of the Squad," One started, "my first order is that no hazing be administered to Six." The Squad groaned, knowing One had just spoiled their fun. A couple of the members who had gotten close to me, walked away dejectedly to their friends. I caught a whimper in my throat from loneliness. One gave me a sympathetic look and whispered to Two. Two gazed at me, studying me, before smiling a little and walking over, sitting down next to me. I grinned at him and mouthed a "thank you" to One. One winked and turned back to the rest of the Squad.

"You are to show her the basic drills, and moves that she'll need to know to be a part of this Squad. The following of you will be put in charge of showing her the drills. Two and Five. Three and Four, I want you to show her the landscape so she gets a feel for the area."

For some reason, when I glanced at Four, something burned inside of me… What was it? He knew about my past and remained curiously silent about my original element, and original meeting with the Squad… It was very eerie…

"Come on, Six," Four sighed, standing up and giving Three a light shove. "Might as well get this over with. " I trotted close behind them, on all fours, as they led me out of the building. "Okay, listen up." He started pointing out various places and things, naming them and telling me their purpose… I listened closely so I wouldn't have to ask him to repeat himself at all.

"Uh, Three," Four said. "Could you leave Six and I alone a minute." Three walked off, leaving only Four, me, and a cool breeze blowing on us.

"Yes Four?"

"Listen… I don't like you, and you'll soon not like me. Don't bother me, don't slow up the rest of the Squad, and don't bug any of them if they tell you to get lost. Okay?"

I felt my wit lash out at him to say something spiteful back; I couldn't resist. Not that I ever could…

"Wow, you sure are the friendly welcome wagon, aren't you?"

"Shut up, fire type."

"I'm not a fire type, or are you going blind?" I shot him with my water gun to prove my point, and got one hitting me back that was about five times more powerful.

"You weak little brat," Four growled. "I've been a Squirtle all my life, and I'm a lot stronger. Don't cross my path the wrong way." He took a few steps closer and I recoiled in fear of the next attack about to be laid on me when to my surprise he took my paw and gently helped me up. "Come on, Six. Time to go back so you can learn the drills."

After that I was always cautious around Four, even though he never meant most of his threats…

The next thing I was to learn were the drills. Two and Five were far nicer and gentler with me than Four was; if you disregarded the snickers and jokes while I tried with all my might to hit the targets as they flew past me faster and faster.

"She's got good aim," Two murmured.

"Well, her speed is low though," Five pointed out. One watched from the side, smiling encouragement to me whenever he could. It turned out I did very well for my first try. After all the drills, I'd concluded my accuracy and defense were in good shape, though defense needed brushing up on, but power and speed where not. To be a fully functional member of the Squad I needed to work in these fields…

I hated the laps I was running with a deep burning type of hate. Every step I took sent an ache into my paws and my lungs felt as though they could burst. It was hot and stuffy inside my shell now. I had to finish, though. If I didn't, my endurance and speed wouldn't improve. So when I finally did finish, and was able to collapse and rest a few precious seconds, I couldn't help but groan as I was informed of the defensive skills drill.

"You expect me to…"

"That's right. Just withdraw, and fall."

"Won't that hurt?"

"For the first few times it will until you can get stronger."

"I suppose…"

I was standing on top of the monkey bars set up for the original purpose of learning to crawl in small spaces; a test I passed pretty well. Now I was to fall off of them. Whimpering in fear, I swallowed the lump rising in my throat and withdrew into my shell, letting my weight do the rest. The impact was hard, but not very painful. Of course, after doing it for ten times in a row, the pain set in. Wondering why in the world I needed to learn this, I was told how sometimes the floor caved in and you had to have the defensive strength to endure the fall.

Now it was time to rest. One smiled and happily carried me into the bunkroom, telling me that until I was to get mine installed, I'd share with him. Not that I minded at all. He set me down on his bed, stroked my shell to soothe its pain, then walked off while I slipped into dozing.

It was when I woke up did I see the true nature of the Squad never left their hearts. Though I admit the patterns they drew on my shell, with permanent marker, where very pretty; I had to repay them for the favor – Squirtle style.

Choosing a prank for everyone wouldn't be easy. I figured that the heart of a Charmander could be just as tricky as that of a Squirtle; and I managed. One was spared, of course. He had nothing to do with the incident. But even softhearted Two and Five where in on it, I could tell from the way they snickered as my shell was being scrubbed off the best it could. So Two received the joy of waking up to having his tail tied to the bed sheets. Three and Four found themselves strapped to the bottom of their bunk beds, and Five had to deal with waking up without spilling the glass of water so delicately balanced on his shell. At first, I thought they'd all be mad; and Four was. The rest weren't however. Instead, their smiles became friendly and warm as they praised my pranks. I guess it was a test to see my way of handling the situation and I passed.

Things between the Squad and I went as smoothly as I had hoped. We got along, still tricked one another, and soon a deep friendship between them and I was being established. It didn't matter I was the only female in the group, they treated me as equally as each other.

During one lazy afternoon, while we were all lounging around and insulting each other playfully, the alarm rang shrilly; jolting me out of my half nap. Its shrill cry told of a fire, that we were expected to put out.

"Squad, line up and move out!" Officer Jenny ordered, coming out from her office. We took less than a second getting in our numerical order then racing outside and piling onto the Squad motorcycle cab, where she raced us off to the fire. It was a blaze that burned in my memory as freshly as it had happened only yesterday. The fire was hot and prickly on my skin and shell as I inched closer and increased the pressure of my water gun. A man ran up and hysterically informed us of his prized Pokemon, two Seadra, still trapped in their Pokeballs inside. One gave me a look that informed me I was the one to follow him in to retrieve them. He'd grab the Pokeballs, and I'd keep his back covered.

No one needed to order us off as we ran through the still standing doorway and into the inferno. My eyesight felt blurred from the thick smoke, but good training had taught me to stay low enough to run without being blinded. The heat was something you couldn't really train for; it was something you just took. The endurance drills helped, but the heat was unbearable and I had to focus to keep my water gun on the flames rather than myself.

We raced through the flames that licked at our shells until we found the two Pokeballs resting on the floor that looked like it was about to cave in. One went to pick them up when a piece of the ceiling fell in and landed on the Pokeballs, sending them flying in two directions. One went after one, and I went after the other. Just when I had gotten my paws on it, I heard a cracking sound. After glancing up, I saw the ceiling just seconds away from collapsing – right on top of me. As the crack turned into a snap, I withdrew into my shell and thought about, for a brief second, about how I was going to go out in a fiery blaze, doing what Squad members do best. One slammed his self into me, saving us both as the ceiling fell on the spot where I had laid. I crawled from the safety of my shell, took his paw, and we both scuttled out of the burning mass as fast as we could.

When we got outside, we both collapsed to the ground; letting the two Pokeballs roll from our paws as we gasped for our breath back. Officer Jenny picked us up so we could watch the rest of the Squad finish the job. By now, not much of the building was left and I can see why they had switched from their delicate pattern of shooting, a style used for salvaging the house, to full blast which was aimed solely at putting out the fire as quickly as possible.

The fire was out and the danger was over. One stood tall and proud while I wobbled a little from the smoke still in my lungs while he and the others praised me.

"Great job, Six."

"Way to save the day!"

"Excellent work."

"You did well…"

"It could have been worse."

When they waited for my reply, I looked at each one, smiled; and fell over unconscious.

When I finally woke up again, One was sitting next to me tending to the damp rag being pressed against my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Your first fire put you in a bit of shock," he snickered quietly. "I'm not surprised. That was an intense first time."

"It felt like more than shock," I groaned. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well you also got some nasty burns…"

"Is that why I feel like I fell into a campfire?"

"Probably…"

I winced whiled hugging him and sighed, "Where are the others? What about my chores?"

"They're doing it for you," One reassured me. "Don't worry… You've got other things to worry about."

"Aside from this," I whimpered, "what else is there?" He had a look in his eyes that told he knew exactly what was wrong… or right…

"Nothing. You'll see…"

After a few more weeks of recovering, and retraining myself for whatever came across my path in another fire, I started to feel a little strange. It was almost a tingly feeling that pricked through my shell and shell rim.

"I'm taking a walk," I said smoothly, trotting out of the door. The Squad had been giving me funny looks lately, as if they sensed something that they weren't sure whether to anticipate or dread. So I figured if I took a walk, I might save myself some upcoming trouble.

I decided that the best spot to rest would be by a river that runs through the Vermillion forest and empties out into the Vermillion Sea. It was quite a walk to reach, but the solitude and peace you gained from it were well worth the stroll.

The sun was warm, but not hot, and the river was still cool feeling. I plopped myself onto the soft, springy turf and let my tail trail into the water.

Normally, my tail can't uncurl. It never will fully uncurl without my pulling on it either. But today it felt a little loose, so I gave it a shake and the curl relaxed. I couldn't smell it, but it gave off a light scent today… A very dull, but stinging scent that the water carried away from me.

I closed my eyes drowsily, not seeing the faint hint of pink in my shell rim. Instead, all I felt was the warm sun, heating up my shell and the cool water soothing the prickly sensation that was in my tail and shell.

An unknown amount of time later a shadow fell across me, shaking me out of my sleep. Just as I had started to open my eyes, I felt a heavy pressure on my back, and something hard being pushed against me.

My gaze swiveled back and I saw another Squirtle pushing his shell onto mine. I skittered away just as he was going to do a half pin on me and growled my rage at him.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded to know. The other Squirtle blinked, looking bewildered by my display of actions.

"Don't you know?" he said slowly, hesitating to step closer. "I thought they all knew when the time came… How old are you?"

"That's none of your business!" I snapped. "What is it I'm supposed to know?"

The male Squirtle's face blushed crimson and he fidgeted with his tail, which I noticed was also uncurled, only fully.

"Well, you see," he flustered, "I smelled your scent in the river… And…"

I was still lost as to what he was trying to get across to me. I was going to counter with something when a familiar voice stopped me, and calmed my nerves.

"Six, is there a problem here?"

I turned around to face him and said, "No, One. I just think this Squirtle here is very confused."

One took my paw and pulled me behind himself, but paused. He gave me the same, half intrigued look that the other male had in his eyes before I ran out from underneath him. Then he shook whatever thought he had out of his head and proceeded.

"Listen," One said slowly. "What's your name, Squirt?"

"M-me?" he quivered. "My name is Drip… I-I presume you're her mate?"

"That's right," One said firmly, making sure he got the point through him. "Well… I can see how you thought she'd be a wild Squirtle… Normally we'd have her close to the station, but I guess she needed to get away." He smiled lightly. "Not that I can blame her at this point in time…" Drip smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for the mistake," he said solemnly to me. "Please forgive me." With my anger already gone, I managed a smile and nodded.

"Mistakes happen," I shrugged. I just wish I knew what you two were talking about."

"I suggest you explain it to her," Drip smiled. "Now, I think I'll go back home." He dove into the river and swam away.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"Nothing, Six," One smiled. "I'll tell you tonight. Let's get you away from the river and back home."

After getting yet another lesson on the matter of Squirtle life, I calmed down and fell into my usual lifestyle once again. But something wasn't right. I was feeling sick when I woke up…

"I think we'd better take you over to Nurse Joy," Officer Jenny commented, after I collapsed into the chair nearest me. She picked me up and set me in the cab of the motorcycle, while One and the rest of the Squad found their place around me.

Nurse Joy looked up as we entered, me being carried, One trotting at Officer Jenny's side, and the rest of the Squad trailing behind.

"May I help you?" she asked sincerely. "Is it time for the entire Squad to get a check up already?"

"Well, it's only Six that I need you to look at," Jenny explained. "One came along because she won't go without him, and the rest of the Squad just tags along."

Nurse Joy gently took me from Officer Jenny and carried me into one of her many back rooms. There, I was laid on the examination table, while Chansey took questions from One and asked a few herself.

After Chansey reported her findings to Joy, Joy smiled and patted my shell.

"I think I know what's wrong…"

A few hours later, after a nap while being hooked up to a few things, I was free to go back to Jenny. One also had been examined and was as curious as I was.

"So what's wrong?" Jenny inquired when Joy followed out behind us. Joy pulled Jenny away from us and the Squad to talk to her while Chansey approached us.

"Well?" One asked her.

Chansey looked at One, then me, and finally smiled.

"Congratulations," she said to One. "You're a father."

One just stood there, without changing his expression while the rest of the Squad gaped at him.

"Way to go, One!" Two shouted, laughing. One still didn't move.

"Squirtle?" I whispered to him. "Are you alright?"

One fainted.

"Why does that always happen?" Chansey sighed.

The way back to the Squad room was quiet, except for the sound of whispering among the other members.

When we did get inside, I started to head off towards the Squad pool, so that I may relax by a quick swim. Instead, One detoured me to the bunks.

"But I'm not tired," I protested.

"I want you to take another nap," One said gently. "While I sort a few things out." Judging from the snickering between Four and Five, I knew exactly what he was going to sort out.

"Don't hurt them too badly," I whispered to him. He smiled, winked, and shut the door once I was in the bedroom.

If I thought that a little nagging like that was bad, the worst was yet to come. Steadily over the next three months, the nagging turned into orders…

"One, I'm going to sit by the fountain," I called out.

"No you're not," he said firmly.

"But, One," I argued, "it's hot out and I want to cool off."

"You can sit by the pool edge," One ordered. "That way you don't get burned."

Oh yes, can't leave that out. Naturally, I was prohibited from training and battling fires all together. All the Squad agreed on that one.

"Fine," I grumbled, and walked towards the pool instead. Two was there and I promptly plopped myself next to him.

"Something troubling you, Six?" he asked, patting my paw.

"It's One," I sighed. "He won't leave me alone. I can't do anything anymore!" Two leaned over and hugged me as tightly as he could, considering by now my stomach and shell had swelled in size.

"He loves you," Two whispered. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you, or the babies."

"I don't think I'll be in trouble for walking outside unattended," I growled gently. Two smiled.

"Just put up with it," he laughed. "It's not like you've got much longer of being pampered like this…" He had a point. I was expecting to lay soon… Very soon…

Late at night, I couldn't sleep. So I slid down from my top bunk to the one below me, One's. I lifted the sheets and slid in by his side.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, pulling the blankets a little tighter between us.

"What's wrong, Squirtel?" he asked quietly. I smiled. Recently I'd made a plea with him that he stop calling me by number, and started calling me by name. "You're not ready, are you?"

"I just can't sleep," I sighed, hugging onto him. "So I thought that if I stayed with you, that would work." He stroked my shell and hummed very quietly to me. The sound of his voiced lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later my embrace on One turned into a frightened grip.

"SQUIRTLE!" I shouted, sitting up and curling a little as I turned my squeezing to my own stomach. "Help!!"

One bolted up and searched me with his eyes.

"Oh crud," I heard him whisper. "Stay here, Squirtel. I'll get Jenny."

By now, the other members have woken up and were starting to crowd around me. I didn't mind once the pain had soothed itself away, but after One left again, another fit caught me and I screeched in pain. Four and Five backed away in fear while Two took my paw and let me squeeze his.

"It's okay, Squirtel," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay." His words seemed to melt into the pain that ensued in me, and even that soon lessened as One came running back with Jenny close on his heels.

She picked me up and gave orders for Five to grab an extra blanket in case it was needed. As much of a professional as she was, I could almost feel her nervousness as she held me tighter.

Things swirled into a blur as another fit of pain hit me. It was the same for the entire length of the ride there, which I knew wasn't long because Jenny had her siren on, letting her go up to top speed; but every second felt like an hour.

Still in a dazed, painless state at the moment when they brought me in, I was quickly transferred from Jenny's arms to Joy's.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the boys' shouts of farewell after me.

"Good luck!"

"You'll be fine!"

"This will all be over soon."

"We'll keep One from going crazy!"

Two hadn't said anything, but I caught the glance in his eyes as he stared after me. They read, "I love you, Six. I promise you'll be alright."

If a few seconds felt like hours, the hours felt like lifetimes. I didn't bother to listen to Joy and Chansey when the pain started, but when I could sense something was wrong, I strained myself to hear. Joy was reporting the latest to Jenny. I wasn't able to catch everything said. But I did hear some key words…

"Eggs…. Big… Shell… Going to crack… Cutting… Be alright…"

The words "crack" and "cutting" sent me into a panic. This isn't what I was expecting. Where they going to do surgery on me? I know I'd been trying to actually lay the eggs for at least the past fifteen minutes without success, and instead the pains in my shell where getting stronger. However, I hadn't taken the bother to actually look at myself. I twisted my position so I could see better… My shell was cracked and bloody… Pain seared through me the longer I glanced at it, and fear took over my mind.

"SQUIRRRRT!" I screamed in Squirtle language. I'd given up on psy speech, and talking to make sense. Now it was just Pokemon gibberish. "Tel! Squirtel tel squirrr!" I broke into a frenzy of crying and started to shake and writhe. It made the pain worse which pushed me to act out wildly.

"What's it going to take to calm her down?!" Joy asked, panicking herself now.

"I'll inject a sedative in her, before she hurts herself."

The prospect of getting a shot made me shudder. I hated shots with a passion. I saw Joy come near with the needle and I snapped at her hand, forcing her back. I growled loudly so she wouldn't take a second attempt. I was behaving as badly as a wild Pokemon caught in a cage. Didn't they know all I needed was my mate to be here to comfort me?

Growling and snapping wouldn't get the message through to them, so I collected my wits to mutter out something in psy…

"Mate… I need… my mate…"

Chansey nodded and ran out into the lobby where the boys where staying.

The squad, sitting in a cluster around One, looked up when Chansey entered their presence.

"Is something wrong?" Five asked slowly. One's eyes darted a bit, expecting the worst.

"Normally, we don't let the male in with the female," Chansey explained to them. "But this is urgent. She won't calm down unless her mate is with her. If we don't calm her down soon, she risks hurting herself and potentially killing her eggs.

One didn't even need to be told as he ran into the delivery room.

I looked up, sweat beading my face from the struggle I was putting up, and calmed down. One was here. He'd protect me…

One hopped up onto the table I was on and squeezed my paw.

"They said you were going nuts," he whispered playfully. "You know better than that." I sighed and smiled weakly. Now that I'd stopped fighting, my muscles ached badly.

I was aware of a sharp stinging feeling in the softest part of my shell, right where the rim and front half connected with a thin layer of skin. I winced, but no more. I was too tired to care.

Joy got a pair of surgical scissors and held me down steadily. She gave a motion for One to keep my mind distracted.

"After all this is over," he whispered as Joy aligned the scissors with my thin skinned shell connection, "I'll take you for a nice vacation anywhere you like."

"Can I see Tracey?" I whimpered quietly. One nodded.

"We can go see Tracey," assured. Then squeezed my paw with an immense force as Joy snipped the skin and very slowly widened the space between one shell half and the other.

I must have screamed, I don't see how I couldn't have. Tears streamed down my eyes and One was rubbing my back, stomach, and cheeks.

"If you want to get all the pain over with now," he said quietly, "push."


	7. Part Two

A Life in Two Worlds

**Secret Revealed**

Part Two 

By Squirtel the Squirtle

A/N: Sorry if the details are sketchy, but it was hard remembering the saddest parts, after so long of trying to forget…

I was on the verge of fainting. Four eggs had been born, and all of them came out without a problem now that the space they had was widened. If I had fainted before any of them where laid, then surgery would have been necessary. But it didn't come to that. All I wanted now was to sleep as One fussed over the four eggs wrapped snuggly in a blanket each. He then turned his attention to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly. I opened one eye and growled at him. "You're right. Stupid question."

"Can the Squad come in?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No," said Chansey. "We're a little ashamed for letting your mate come in."

"Don't be," I yawned. "He probably saved my life. And the eggs…"

"When will the Squad be able to visit?" One asked eagerly. I could tell he was excited to show off his new kids.

"Tomorrow, when we release your mate," Chansey replied sweetly. "In the meantime, Officer Jenny is ready to take you and the rest of the Squad back."

One gave the eggs one last pat, and kissed my cheek before walking off.

I strained my eyes to see the eggs that had caused so much pain, yet so much joy. They were nice sized, average, and different shades of blue.

I noticed one was a bit smaller than the rest - the runt of the group. While the biggest one would wind up being the pick of the litter. Something about the littler egg drew my attention to it more than the rest. What was so special about the runt child? I guess I'd find out in time…

Coming home was a little hectic. My shell had been bandaged up tightly to keep the cracks from opening up again. It made my walk a little awkward so I could only carry one of the four eggs. One gladly hugged onto two of them while I entrusted Two with the last one.

The Squad played with the eggs the best you really could play with an egg. I had to chastise them when at first they tried to roll them around. Then again when they drew on the eggshells. Sometimes watching after the Squad was the equivalent to raising a litter of hatchlings.

Finally I couldn't take it much longer, and I wound up taking a long desired nap on my bunk with the littlest egg tucked in my arms. I didn't trust them all with all four of them.

One hovered protectively over the three I left with him. He took his children with the most seriousness I'd ever seen him with in a long time. At least it was something to feel secure about.

"Hey One!" Five snickered. "Up for an omelet?" One growled darkly at him. "What? I never said we were going to use your eggs…"

"Ya, sunny side up! Yummy!" Four added. One glared at them both. Two and Three were hiding their laughter for fear of One going nuts on them. Three couldn't help it as he added onto the joke.

"I want pepper with mine!" he sniggered. One looked ready to pounce on them all when he gave Two a long glance. Two wanted badly to join in the fun, but he also respected One and I greatly and was the closest of the Squad to us both. Basically, he and One where best friends. But Two didn't want to lose the respect of the rest of the Squad either…

"Pass the ketchup."

"THAT'S IT!" One shouted, standing up and stomping towards the group. "You're ALL doing three laps outside, RIGHT NOW!"

"What?!" they all shouted in disbelief. It was a long-standing punishment to run laps for pranks, not for joking around.

"What's wrong with you, Squirt?" Four muttered angrily. "You never used to get so bent out of shape before."

"Just leave him alone," Two countered, already feeling the guilt from his little joke. "How would you like it if they were your eggs?" Everyone shut up.

That's pretty much how it was ever since them. The Squad became very cautious around our eggs, though they didn't mind watching them, and One became extremely protective of them.

I was holding one of the eggs in my arms and another curled up in my tail, keeping them warm. I wanted to be with them all but One insisted that we both share so all the eggs get properly warmed. He was holding onto his two eggs very proudly.

"Be careful that you don't hug them too hard," I giggled. He smiled warmly at me, something no one had see him do in a while. Then the largest egg he'd been holding made a little crack.

One went pale. "What did I do?!" He asked, voice edging with panic.

"Nothing!" I sighed and eased the egg from his grasp, setting it in front of us on the bed. "It's hatching!"

One cheered and curled up close against my side to watch.

"My firstborn!" he said excitedly. I smiled and patted his back. He needed to calm down.

One called for the others to come see, but keep their distance. I was the one who was going to get first look at the baby. Then One. Then the Squad.

As the egg's cracks deepened, I wondered whether it would be a son or a daughter. And what about names? We really hadn't decided on any yet.

A little eye blinked back at me from a hole that had developed. I smiled and waited as the young Squirtle pushed out of its shell and half crawled half fell in front of me. I picked him up and made the same cooing sound I could recall my own mother, if she was my mother, making the day I had hatched. Such a soothing noise it was, I hoped my own child would now feel the pleasure I had.

The baby turned out to be a boy, and a strong healthy one at that. After I'd had my fill with cuddling him at the moment, I gently handed him to One, who cast the proudest smile he had within him.

"First born son," he said triumphantly. "He'll be just like his father!"

"I don't doubt that," I giggled, turning my attention to the next egg, the one that had been curled in my tail, starting to wiggle and crack.

While the newest baby was being born, One finally let go of his son to hand around the rest of the Squad. Our son stared at them all and gave a determined gurgle at each one.

"What will you name him?" Five asked as he held the baby.

"Well…" One sighed. "We haven't thought of a permanent name, so I guess we'll continue the number line. Do you have any objections to that, Six?"

"Not at all," I smiled. The idea sounded good to me. "Our firstborn son's name is Seven."

By the time Seven had been back in One's arms, Eight was born. Eight turned out to be a boy as well, and he was a little smaller than Seven, he was born into the world smiling.

"He seems happy to be alive," Two grinned.

"A happy little baby," I smiled, stroking his still soft back. One took him and I could have sworn I saw a little glimmer of his old, true self shine through. His mischievous prank pulling self. Lately he'd been acting too serious to act much like the Squirtle we all know…

Two seemed to favor Eight more than Seven, and tickled his stomach lightly when he got a hold of him. Eight's little coos turned into a fit of giggles. His laugh sounded so pure. And at the same time, the next one was coming along. They seemed to all be hatching on the same day. Two requested to hold Eight again as One took him back. One hesitated, then smiled and handed our son back to Two while Nine tumbled out.

Nine was a daughter, and about the same size as Eight was. When I picked her up, she stared deeply into my eyes and just blinked. Her gaze was very penetrating, and her eyes where a swirled color of brown and blue. It was eerie, and at the same time enchanting. She'd received the gift of my gaze, as One later put it.

When I handed her to One, I was sure he was thinking of the same thing as he cradled her, a little longer than he had the others actually. I saw that the last egg was wiggling as well, but it was a very faint one. The youngest… The weakest…

Four held onto Nine and stared back into her eyes with his own gaze. They had a stare off, with Four losing by letting out a deep growl.

"Why is she staring at me!?" he demanded to know, as he handed her to Five. Five stroked her back just as I had done with Two.

"She must like ya, Four," he snickered. "But then again, she was only born today after all." I could tell Four would have delivered a hard smack on Five's shell if he wasn't holding our daughter at the moment.

I turned my attention back to the last egg. It was still wiggling, and at least putting up a fight to hatch.

"Come on little one," I whispered, hoping it could hear my pleas through the eggshell. The crack was starting to develop, but it was hairline thin. I had the urge to claw at it, and widen it. Save it…

One saw how ready I was to help. "Don't," he urged. "Don't, if it doesn't survive, then it was never meant to live."

I was horrified and at the same time I knew exactly what he meant. It's natural selection… Only the strong live, and the weak die… But I don't want my youngest to be weak.

"I don't care!" I growled, and pawed the crack until it was large enough. A small Squirtle pushed past the broken shell and managed to crawl out, gasping for breath. I scooped him into my arms and ignored the dark glare that One was giving me. It was a son. The last-born son was named Ten.

Ten's eyes shone as brightly as mine, even if they weren't blue. His body was small, and he felt helpless trembling in my arms; but his eyes were wide, alive, and very thankful. I was lost in his wandering gaze as he gave each of the Squad a long glance, along with his brothers and sister. One cuddled Nine a little more. I could feel the resentment he had for me for what I had done…

Tension was between us from then on out. But we ignored it while the children where around, and ignored each other whenever we were alone… It broke my heart, but for our children's sake, I didn't say anything… I had to hide a tear, however, every time I saw One, and saw that warmness in his eyes replaced by coldness. It seemed so unlike him…

Even the children seemed to take sides… Seven and Nine where definitely, and obviously, One's favorites and they where lavished with his attention. Seven got lessons on fighting and power and Nine was just plain spoiled. She could get away with anything and they all knew it. Luckily, she didn't get into too much trouble. Instead, she insisted on pestering Four as much as she could.

Oftentimes, we'd hear Four come storming up to either One or me and complain about how "Nine won't stop STARING at me!" Whenever someone asked why she did it, she just shrugged, which infuriated Four even more.

Eight seemed to spend all his time with Two, learning pranks and listening to the endless stories of the joke's he's pulled himself.

Ten… Ten clung to me as if he'd stop breathing if I left him alone too long. He'd gotten picked on by his brothers and sister enough times to make me nervous when he really is alone… But he was so intelligent and observant to the world around him. He'd look at everything with such a deep intensity; it was as if he was absorbing every little detail…

The family soon grew a little bitter between each other. Seven and Nine always got the best shares, leaving Eight and Ten with what was left… Nine was a prissy, tomboy of a girl; Seven was a true born leader, like his father. Both of them always got away with it too. Luckily, Eight and Ten were mild manner and didn't mind getting the smaller half of everything; Eight was a very optimistic kid, and Ten was quiet and calm.

The kids grew fast, much faster than I had anticipated, and soon I was saying my goodbyes to the first to leave – Seven…

"Why do they have to leave?" I pleaded with One. One sighed heavily.

"We've talked about this," he murmured. "The Squad can't afford anymore members, and besides… They need to be wild Pokemon, like we were at one point in time."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't argue with that. Seven was strong, antsy, and ready to get on with his life… He wanted to face new challenges and see new things… I could tell it still hurt One to see his oldest leave him, though…

On the day of his departure, I played a battle theme on his Pokeflute, upon his request of a song. Members of the Squad gave their goodbyes… Seven stood before One and saluted the, then turned around and walked off, never once looking back.

It was the same with Eight and Nine when their turns to leave came. Nine's goodbye was special, and especially heartbreaking for Four… When she stared at him in the eyes, saying nothing… Four looked like he was going to come unglued when she raised her paw to shush him…

"Goodbye, Uncle Four," she whimpered and hugged him tightly, giving him a little kiss on his cheek. After Nine was out of sight, Four disappeared. Muffled sobs revealed where he had wandered off to be alone with his thoughts.

Each time, despite anything any of them had done to me, to hurt me, it still broke my heart to see my first litter diminishing… When it was down to only Ten, I clung to him, and tried to get him to stay as long as I could. One greatly disapproved.

"You can't keep him here," he said sternly, looking over a few new routines that he was planning to issue to the Squad. "That's final. He has to leave, just like the others did."

"But he's not ready," I pleaded, thoughts of my son being mauled by a wild type Pokemon. "What if he gets hurt, or killed? Do you want your son to be killed?"

"No!" One shouted, getting annoyed. "But that's life, Squirtel! Pokemon die because they're too weak. If Ten isn't ready by now, it's his fault!"

I whimpered and crept out of the room. One was gone…. The One I knew at least…

"I want to go," Ten said softly to me. "It's time, I can feel it. Don't worry, I know I'll be ready." I had to admit… For being the runt, he sure was brave… And for that, I'd give him what he wanted.

Ten stared at each of the Squad members, his eyes still as intense as they were the day he was hatched… He gave a proper goodbye to each one, being especially warm with Two… Then he kissed my cheek so softly it felt like the breeze was blowing against my cheek, made a peace sign, and walked off into the Vermillion Forest…

I took his goodbye hard, and wound up staying in bed, surprised that I wasn't chastised by One. He simply left me alone… I think it was because losing the kids was just as hard on him as it was on me. He, however, decided to soothe the pain by enveloping himself in his work. He gave stricter punishments whenever the Squad misbehaved… All the fun was gone…

When I finally snapped out of my depression and tried to mend my relationship with One, I was faced with coldness and orders that I'd no longer be training, and was instead to take on more house chores, staying at home… I was hidden away from sight of him until he came home… Everyday my heart broke, until one day I thought that I would give him a last chance…

"One," I said, walking out and meeting him on the training field. "I'd like you to take me to the water fountain…"

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I want to spend some time with you," I chirped, trying to sound cheerful. He turned his shell to me.

"I have work to do…" I decided not to sugar coat it any longer.

"Squirtle you love your work more than you do me, don't you?" One gave me a sad look… He needn't answer, I knew what it was already… I walked closely to him and kissed his forehead tenderly…

"I'm sorry it had to be this way…" Then I made my own exit, knowing that he'd explain my absence… I had to go somewhere new, to start over… There wasn't anywhere in this world I knew I'd feel secure, so I thought it was time to start again, in my new home – back in the Digital World….

I opened my eyes from the long term of reminiscing. It was so sad… It often brought tears to my eyes, but I knew that now things were much better… One, after taking a few months to think things over long and hard, had returned to his original, fun carefree self again… He welcomed me to visit with open arms and made sure that I was extra happy during my stays… And, for a few times, he pleaded I come back to him, but I had to remind him that he made his choice long ago, and that now we had to start new lives in other directions. But we've never grown less fond of each other…

As for the kids, they all got trainers to be guided under; except Ten… Ten remains wild, in the Vermillion Forest… As the strongest Pokemon there…

"Six! Hurry up or you'll miss the water fight!" One's voice rang out as he stepped into the bunk room. I smiled sweetly at him and jumped off my bunk. He took my paw and kissed it.

"Don't worry Six," he smiled. "I'll make sure no one hits you… Wouldn't to see your pretty complexion get hit by a water gun."

"That's a sweet offer," I whispered, giggling. "But who's going to protect you when I attack?" He smiled evilly as I kissed his cheek and dashed out of the room in time to avoid a water gun. Yes… Things where as happy as they used to be… I had my One back…


	8. The Beginning

A Life In Two Worlds  
The Beginning  
(A Prequel)  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
I sat and overlooked the small lake that was near my home with Tentomon. It was shimmering in the sun and it made my heart ache for some unknown reason. I closed my eyes and let memories of my past flow to me. Then I heard a sound; a soft, low, flapping sound. It was Tentomon, hovering over to see how I was.  
"How are you feeling, my darling?" he asked me sweetly. I smiled, dreaming, at him.  
"Fine, Tentomon," I said softly.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, in his always-interested manner.  
"Just thinking about my past," I said quietly. "The best I can. I lost a lot of memories when I evolved."  
"You've spoken of that, but I can't remember you ever told me about it," he stated. I frowned. Normally I told Tentomon everything, as any normal wife would. But I tended to avoid my past. It was a roller coaster of emotions, that I was glad was over. There were happy times and there were very sad ones. They were always alternating.  
I've found ways to avoid this discussion. Changing the subject, or steering the conversation to his past. But never before had I been asked dead-on like this. Now what was I to do? Nothing. There was nothing I could do to avoid it this time.  
I sighed, deeply, and closed my eyes.  
"I have avoided telling you about me before I came to the digital world, haven't I?" I restated his question. He nodded. "I suppose it's time I told you. I must warn you though. This may make you think differently of me." He took my paw in his talon.  
Looking deeply in my eyes after I reopened them he said, slowly, "I will never think differently of you. No matter what happened in your past. I only want to know." I nodded and swallowed the growing lump in my throat.  
"So I guess I'll start at the beginning..."  
  
I was born into a family of Charmander. Yes, that's right, Charmander. My natural born heritage was not Squirtle, but Charmander. I worked and worked and finally was free of the imprisonment of my egg. Opening my eyes to the world before me, I saw an older, mature, female Charmander. She picked me up and held me, making shushing noises in my ears. I felt quite content with the welcoming that had been given to me. It was pleasant to be held and comforted. It didn't last though.  
Just when I felt like I could do this forever, the adult put me down and walked over to another newly hatched. Apparently, I was born into a large group of Charmander. There were the hatchlings, the young ones, the new adults, the adults, and finally the elders. The elders ruled over the pack of Charmander. They made strict rules so that they could survive the harshest conditions. One of these rules being, the weak and different must leave. If a Charmander was born with abnormalities, he or she was left in the woods.  
I was born with a few abnormalities, so the night I hatched, the Elders held a meeting.  
"What shall we do with the new young female?" one of them addressed the others.  
"She was born different," another one shouted. "She must be banned!" There were five elders. Two sided to keep me; two sided to leave me. It was up to the head elder to decide my fate. He stood there, silently, and in deep thought.  
"This is true she was born different," he said slowly. "But when you consider what is different, it's not anything that could effect the order in the pack. The only things different known, are the fact that she posses lighter tones in her skin. But skin darkens in age. And her eyes are a bit like sky blue, but these too may darken in time. The only other thing different is her fascination with water. This could be hazardous, but only to her own health. With proper guidance and teachings, she may grow weary of water and learn how dangerous it truly is."  
"She hasn't said a word since she hatched!" one of the opposers shouted. The head elder smiled lightly.  
"As the humans say, 'Silence is golden'," the elder chuckled. "And she'll talk when she's ready. Perhaps her silence is a sign of wisdom." The supporters smiled in amusement to the possibilities forming in their heads. They liked the ideas that were proposed from the thoughts.  
"Well it seems the decision has been made," a supporter said, satisfied. "She may stay."  
  
So I stayed. And I remained silent. Of course, that didn't stop my getting acquainted. I found it easy to bond with my brothers and sisters. All I had to do was play a little with them. A yank on a tail here, a playful shove there. It was all in fun. I was warned not to roughhouse with my older siblings though. Of course I was still young and arrogant. I saw this one older brother, standing there, as a perfect target. So I ran up to him, grabbed his tail the best I could considering the size difference, and yanked.  
He looked down, slightly annoyed, and I jumped back. I was afraid of the punishment I'd receive only to find none was administered. Opening my eyes back up, I saw him laughing softly. He bent down and picked me up.  
"Hello there little one," he said gently. "Are you one of my new siblings or did you just wander in here?" I giggled happily. His smile broadened. "Ah, so you are my little sister." I nodded and giggled again. "Silent one I see." He set me back down. "That's okay. Silence is a good thing around here. I don't see a little tyke often that isn't jabbering away. It's refreshing." I walked up and hugged him tightly, making a pleased sound in my throat. He bent down and hugged me back. "Now you see here, young one. I'll always be here for you, and you can come to me if any of the older ones give you much trouble. Do you understand me?" I nodded, still not saying a word. He gave me a gentle shove forward. "Good. Now you run along and play." I laughed and joined the young Charmander my age.  
He became my closest family member. I loved my older brother dearly and, even though the older Charmander were kept away from the younger ones when sleeping, I made sure I was by his side by bedtime; every single night.  
There was another rule of the pack. After one month, you had to leave to go lead a life of your own. It wasn't avoidable. If you didn't leave willingly, you were fought away. Most everyone left willingly.  
I never really thought about the time I'd leave. When it came, it would come, and by then I'd be ready. But one thing that struck me hard was when my beloved older brother left. It was so heartbreaking for me.  
"But little one, I have to," He pleaded, trying to ease my sobs. He always called me little one. It was my pet name for him. The pleads didn't soothe my upset feelings. He held me in his arms and rocked me the best he could. He thought hard about what to say. His departing time was soon, and he was spending his last few minutes with me. After wracking his brain for his last words they came to him.  
"We cry through out life, as babies and young children. So please save your tears for a time more worthy. I shall miss you as you miss me, but at least we know we love each other," he stated softly. He gave me a tight, close hug. "I'll always be there for you. In your heart." He whispered to me. I wiped away a tear, and stared into his eyes.  
"I'll miss you, but I love you," I said softly, my first words. My first sentence. Of course it was in Pokemon language, and it revealed my true difference. One that would get me banned. While all the other Charmander said "Charmander" I said "Charminder". Unknown to me, that was my true name, not a flaw. I could tell my brother was shocked to hear my speech difference. If he were any other member of the "family" he would have reported me on the spot to an Elder. But he didn't. He was truly my brother, in heart and blood, and he proved his love to me by saving my life. He smiled, set me down, and walked away. Never to be seen by me again...  
  
For the longest time, I said nothing again. The pain in my heart from his departure was still great and it made me so lonely. But I was taught good manners, so one day, when and Elder that favored me, handed me a small treat, I was prompted to say, "Thank you" giving away my secret. He stood there, shock written on his face. As soon as he snapped himself out of it, he called an immediate Elder meeting and told of my secret. The Elders felt they had no choice. I was to be abandoned in the woods that night.  
So while I was asleep, one of the adults came and gently carried me to the middle of the forest and laid me down. Then they snuck away, and I was left all alone.  
  
I was meant to die. A young, untaught, Charmander isn't meant to survive in the woods, and perhaps I would have died if it weren't for chance that there was a young Bulbasaur playing in that area when I woke up the next morning.  
Naturally I was scared. I had never met any other Pokemon outside my family. But this Bulbasaur seemed friendly enough. He hesitantly walked over to me. I dove for the ground, curled up, and covered my eyes. The Bulbasaur looked at me strangely.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't reply; just shook with fear. He laughed a little and nudged me with his head. "Come on! Let's play!" I pulled my fingers apart and took a peek. He was smiling and appeared harmless. I battered the situation around in my head. Deciding I was going to die anyway, I stood up. Taking hesitant steps, I approached the Bulbasaur.  
"Hello," I said quietly. He smiled happily. "You're a strange looking Charmander."  
"I'm not a Charmander!" he proclaimed. "I'm a Bulbasaur. Who are you?"  
"I'm a Charmander," I said. He looked at me funny.  
"No you're not," he said. "You're a Charminder. That's what you say when you talk." I shrugged.  
"Then I'm a Charminder," I decided. He nodded, satisfied.  
"Well let's play tag!" he shouted, bumping me. So we did.  
  
We played tag until it was time for him to go home. When he asked of my home, and I told him I had none, he took me to his. His parents didn't seem to approve, but after hearing my story, they softened up. I was permitted to stay with them, as one of their own.  
  
I frowned again and said, "I can't remember anything that happened while I stayed with the Bulbasaur."  
"That's too bad," Tentomon sighed. "It was getting interesting."  
"It's just another memory lost after I evolved," I sighed.  
"Yes, when are you getting to that part?" he asked, sounding impatient.  
"In time, Tentomon," I said gently. "That happened a long time after where I'm at. Be patient." He settled back down and nodded.  
"Continue please..."  
  
The next memory I have is a scene of me alone in the wild. By now I was old enough to take care of myself, so at the moment I was eating on some food I foraged. While eating my finds, I overheard a discussion between a few wild Pokemon. They were discussing the witnessing of a battle from some "great trainer". He was easily spotted because he had a Pikachu following him. He was also accompanied by a red headed girl and a stately young man.  
I made it my goal to find this trainer. I had to see these skills myself, and if they were as good as I heard, I would try to join his team.  
It wasn't easy. It wasn't until I came upon a village for abandoned Pokemon that I saw him. I was hiding in they bushes when I saw him and his friends save the village from some evil people. I was impressed. I was also interested to see he had been given a Bulbasaur.  
  
The next time I saw him was when they came across an injured Charmander on a rock. Seeing a Charmander again, after so long, I was desperate to run out and make a greeting, but with Ash, as his name was, around I couldn't. So I stayed in the bushes and watched and waited. Ash tried to capture the Charmander and failed. I found this curious, but nonetheless, stayed put. After a while, they left. I seized the moment and scrambled to the top of the rock.  
The Charmander, male, was weak and probably tired. I felt sad for him as I bent down to look in his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He didn't seem taken back by my speech difference. Instead he calmly looked up and shook his head. "Why are you waiting here? Should you try to heal yourself?"  
"I'm waiting for my trainer to pick me up," he said flatly. I nodded, appearing I understood when I did not.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, my concern showing. He smiled faintly.  
"No, thank you though," he said. "You're sweet to offer." Then he closed his eyes. I knew then was my time to leave. So I jumped off the rock and went back to my temporary home in the bushes.  
All my senses indicated of an incoming storm and I didn't want to be caught in the middle of it because of my search and speculation of Ash and his friends.  
So as I rearranged the leaves and branches of my current home and felt the chill of the incoming storm, my thoughts were on my fellow Charmander friend. Surely he would have enough sense to take refuge and hide!  
Despite what common sense would dictate, I had a lingering doubt shoved into the back of my mind. Try as I might, I couldn't get my mind off the possibility that he might not go for cover. That he might actually stay atop the large rock in the duration of the storm. I couldn't let that happen.  
The moment I took those few steps outside the brush I felt it. A cold dot on my pale orange skin. I paused and felt another- the first few drops of rain. Then I knew it was too late. I shrunk back into the shelter of the bushes and waited.  
It was during the worst of the storm I heard something. Voices? Yes, and distant ones. It was Ash and his friends.  
"What are they doing running around in the nasty weather?" I wondered. "Are they crazy?!"  
"My curiosity got the best of me as I poked my head out. There they were, running in the direction of that my Charmander friend was located.  
It then hit me that my previous assumptions were most likely true. Charmander was out in this weather. To a Charmander, a storm this rainy is life threatening if you don't find some means of protection.  
Holding my tail close to my chest, and hunching over in a shielding manner, I ran. I had to see what I could do to help.  
Ash and his friends had beaten me to it. They scared off the small flock of Spearow and wrapped the Charmander in their raincoats. The poor thing was close to death in his condition. I was greatly relieved to watch Brock and Ash run back to the Pokemon Center with they dying Charmander.  
Unable to do anymore, I returned to my home and waited the storm out before falling asleep.  
  
It wasn't until the next day did I see my new friend. I was greatly relieved to find he was in restored health. Once again, I was tempted to rush out and greet him, but my instincts suggested otherwise and by now in my life I've learned to ALWAYS go on my instincts. So I remained hidden away and silent.  
Once again, my instincts proved right as the two evil people I'd seen before made another attempt to steal Ash's Pikachu. Just when it appeared they finally succeeded in their capture, Charmander addressed them. It was most pleasing to see their downfall caused by the bright hot flames from my fellow species.  
After that, Charmander's original trainer stepped forward from behind a tree or something. Charmander had to choose now. His original trainer, who had abandoned him on the rock believing he was weak; or Ash. The whole time I was watching I was chanting softly.  
"Ash," I whispered under my breath. "Choose Ash." To my great delight, he chose Ash. I slept well that night knowing Charmander was safe.  
  
"But what about the Squirtle Squad?" Tentomon interrupted.  
"What?" I asked, now shaken out of my daze. Tentomon was hanging on to every word I had said with an anticipated look. I had to grin at his eagerness.  
"I've heard you talk about the Squirtle Squad before," Tentomon replied. "When did you meet them? Or is that later in the story?" I laughed lightly.  
"You're in luck," I said, smiling. "That was the next event that occurred. Now if you'll please stop interrupting, I'll continue."  
"Sorry," Tentomon said apologetically. "Go on."  
"Very well then..."  
  
I made sure I was keeping track of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu; but you still have to eat to live, and in my vast curiosity I had taken less and less effort into my food foraging. Now I was feeling the consequences most painfully.  
I trudged along, my stomach tensing, growling, and aching; pleading for a small morsel. Finally I knew I had to consent to my hunger pains and eat. Only now I had gotten myself into a predicament. I was much too hungry to get the food under my own means. Under the more dire of circumstances, I could resort to more demeaning acts. Though, of course, I would prefer to avoid such measures by all means. But as I felt my strength fleeting, I knew there was no other way.  
There were two ways of food finding, other than self-preparation. Begging the humans, mostly this included an act of cuteness or a small show on my part. Or stealing from them when they weren't looking.  
These two methods had three possible outcomes. I could either be rewarded with the food I wanted so badly, or I could get nothing but being laughed at or shooed away. The final outcome, and most feared of, would to be captured. If you keep your watch up and look for the right things, you'll know whom to avoid to sidestep this possibility.  
The only other real alternative to all of the above was hoping another Pokemon would take pity on you. This was rare, though, so I normally didn't bother trying.  
So I wandered around, looking for some humans on a picnic when I heard a noise. I located the sound to be behind some bushes. So I snuck into the shrubbery to watch and see what it was that had captured my attention.  
It was a pack of Squirtle. They were gorging themselves on a picnic. I looked around for the owners of the food to find they had been tied to a tree. I would normally have taken pity, but they were the two evil people known as Team Rocket.  
There were five Squirtles and all of them wore sunglasses. Only one of them had different sunglasses. I took it in my mind that this was their leader. I listened into their chat a bit to find out a little more.  
I found they were called by numbers. This was of course to eliminate confusion. The leader was called One, then the next Squirtle was called Two and so forth.  
It was at that moment, my stomach let out a low, deep, growl. Loud enough to catch the attention of the Squirtles. One of them looked up quickly.   
Standing up, he shouted into the bushes at me, "Hey you! Show yourself of I'll shoot a water gun into those bushes."  
Without any other choice, I timidly crawled out of the brush. When the gang saw who I was, they relaxed.  
"It's only a pathetic fire type," the one called Four sneered. I had heard that some water types were prejudice against fire types. Obviously Four was one of them.  
"What do you want?" Three asked me. I was tongue tied a moment when glancing around at each Squirtle. The leader was silent and staring at me.  
Finally I loosened my tongue enough to reply, "I'm so hungry. I don't have the strength to find my own and I was hoping that you could spare a small morsel."  
Four was greatly taken back.  
"How dare you, a fire weakling, ask a superior squad of Squirtles for our food?!" Four shouted at me harshly. I sunk as low to the ground I could, shaking with fear. "I should put your flame ou-"  
He was cut off from the leader, who gave him a sharp look. One reached down on his own plate and picked up a piece of food and tossed it at me. I watched with wide hungered eyes at the food that landed in front of me.  
Rushing forward, I grabbed up the food and turned my gaze to the leader. Swallowing the lump of fear in my throat, I said softly, "Thank you."  
"Ya whatever," he mumbled. I pauses a moment. "Well what are you still here for?! You've got your food so go!" I took this as my cue to leave and I ran out of there.  
It wasn't until after I had regained some strength and filled my stomach with some yummy berries I stumbled upon did I hear yet another noise that caught my attention. It was coming from a cave.  
I didn't want to walk in through the front entrance, so I snuck around and found a back way. Crawling through the tight area, I got close enough to see the commotion.  
It was the Squirtle Squad. Also there were Misty, Brock, and a battered Pikachu. Looking around further, I saw Meowth. Not any Meowth either. It was the one from Team Rocket and it seem he had the Squirtle Squad under his control. So it wasn't surprising to see Misty and Brock were tied up.  
I took a step forward to get a little closer but knocked over a small stone in the process. Three looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
"Is it just me or do I see some light coming from the crevice?" he asked. All the others looked up briefly.  
"I smell a fire type," Two said, nearly laughing. Four didn't find it amusing.  
"Ya and I bet I know who!" he muttered, shooting a water gun into the hole I was in and missing my tail flame by inches. It didn't take much to get me moving. "It's the Charmander again! I say we teach this fire brat a lesson!"  
They all shot their water guns at me. I don't think they purposely were aiming to hit me, but they came close. So I ran. I ran far and I ran fast, anything to get out of there.  
I thought I saw Ash running too, but it was probably my imagination. So I ran to a safe clearing in the woods and collapse, trying to catch my breath. That was it; I wasn't going to put this off anymore. Then next time I saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, I would introduce myself and try to become a member of the team.  
  
I did see them again, the next day. I was just poking around, minding my own business, when I heard them all coming down the road. Now was my chance! I ran, hidden from view, up to where they were. Then I walked out in front of them, trying to seem as friendly as I could possibly be.  
Ash saw me a replied, "Hey it's a Charmander! It looks kinda different. I think I'll have Dexter check it out." He flipped open a device that was called Dexter. I listened to it rattle off a description of me.  
"Charminder," Dexter droned out in his computer voice. "No none information available." Ash was slightly stunned. As was I.  
"What do you mean, "No information available"? It's a Charmander!" he said quietly.  
"No, Ash," Misty interrupted. "It's a Charminder. It must be a new species." She took Dexter and pushed a few buttons on it.  
"Charminder is a Fire and Psyhic type," Dexter reported. I blinked. Psychic? I had never experienced anything that might suggest my capabilities at being a psychic type. Ash's smile widened.  
"Well this means I had better catch it!" he shouted, reaching for a Pokeball. I took a step back. I was planning to go willingly, without a battle. But it was too late. By the time I had finished my thought Ash had sent out his Pokemon. "Squirtle! Go!" Squirtle?  
The Pokeball opened and I saw a Squirtle in front of me. He looked familiar. Then it hit me that this was the leader I had met yesterday. He was in a battle pose, but paused when he saw me.  
"It's you," he said quietly. "The Charmander."  
"It's Charminder," I corrected him. "And I don't want to battle!" So I ran around and hid behind Misty's legs.  
"Aw," she squealed, picking me up. "What's the matter?"  
"Hey, why won't it battle?" Ash asked, stunned further. I wanted to say it. I wanted to say why I wouldn't battle and my true intentions but it would be no use. I couldn't speak human.  
I felt a sensation in my mind. It was kind of tingly. So I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard on what I wanted to say to Ash. My mind surged with an awing sensation. This was like I was finally doing something that I could do since birth but forgot about.  
I opened my mouth and said, in human speech, "Wait! I don't want to battle you! I only wanted to be your Pokemon. Just don't battle me. I don't want to go into a Pokeball. I promise I won't run away. Just let me come along. Oh, and I'm a girl." Then I was forced to stop. I felt like I had lost most of my energy. I sagged in Misty's arms.  
Ash seemed to stunned for words, and that was the same reaction Brock had had since my arrival. He only nodded, slowly, and recalled Squirtle.  
"Well," he choked. "Come on then, Charminder. Let's go." And that was that. I was Ash's Pokemon from then on.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tentomon said suddenly. "I thought you said you had another trainer. Also, what about when you evolved?! Tell me!" I sighed and patted his talon.  
"Calm down, Tentomon," I laughed. "I was just getting to that but there was one more thing, or a few more, before that. Let me finish this part at least."  
Tentomon leaned back again and nodded. "I'm sorry. Go on."  
"Well the next thing..."  
  
I had found love. It was with Charmander. Ash's Charmander, and the same one I had met that day by the rock. It was strange, really. I had never pictured myself paired up before, but I was an adult now, or close enough. And Charmander had taken a real liking to me. He was sweet, and I held him in the highest respect.  
One night, a thought occurred to me. What if he were to evolve? I thought about that a little more and felt a sinking feeling. As if, there was something very wrong about that. So that night, I took him away from the others. I looked deep into his eyes and pleaded with him not to evolve.  
"I don't know, Charminder," he said, rather uncomfortable with the situation. "I always wanted to evolve and get really strong!"  
"Please, Charmander!" I begged. "Please. I just have a bad feeling about it. Will you do this for me? Will you not evolve?" Charmander just sighed and nodded his head. With the way I felt about him, I had no reason to doubt him.  
I should have. It was the day that Charmander evolved I felt the most horrible pain in my heart. I stormed up to, the now, Charmeleon.  
"How could you?" I whispered harshly, tears daring to streak my face. "You promised you wouldn't." He seemed disgusted with me.  
"Well when power came my way, I couldn't help but take it," he growled. "So are you with me? Come on, evolve with me." I took a step back.  
"No," I hissed. He shrugged.  
"Well it's my way or the highway babe," he said redundantly. I glared at him. He started to walk away, so I ran up and grabbed his arm.  
"I hope you're happy," I said deadpan. "You are officially a total jerk." He glared at me.  
"Well it seems you're a problem now," he growled at me. He spun around; forcing me to let go and then smacked me with his tail at such a force I went flying back and hit a tree.  
I sat there sobbing, both from the pain of the collision and from being abandoned by the one I loved.  
  
"I would never do that to you," Tentomon said suddenly. I looked up from my half talking, half daydreaming.  
"What was that?" I asked quickly.  
"I would never do that," Tentomon repeated. "Never, I care too much to ever do that." I had to smile.  
"I know, Tentomon," I said quietly. He squeezed my hand. "I think I'll go on now..."  
  
That night I climbed a tree that overlooked a small lake. It wasn't far off from the campsite we were at, but it was far enough that Ash had to stand nearby and watch me.  
The air was cold and I could feel the hints of a strong wind starting up. I didn't care. I crawled out to the very end of a branch so I could stare down into the water below. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain swelling in me was too much. This was the second time I'd been hurt so badly.  
The wind blew stronger, but I didn't tighten my grip on the branch. Instead I watched my tears drip into the black from night waters below. Misty had called Ash and he had to turn away for a moment.  
It was then that a large gust picked up and I was blown off the branch, falling right for the water. I couldn't scream, my voice had been shut off from fear. And I was paralyzed with the horrific thoughts in my mind so I couldn't use my now stronger psychic powers to help myself.  
Ash turned around and saw me falling. He made a leap to catch me, and did, but not before my tail hit the water with a deafening hiss. Everything after that went black.  
  
"What I tell you next is everything Pikachu told me that happened..."  
  
Ash had thought I was dead and was about to weep for my lost when Misty noticed something.  
"Hey look!" she exclaimed. "There are still three small embers burning!"  
"The what are we waiting for?" Ash shouted, holding me in his arms. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center!"  
The Pokemon Center wasn't very far from there, but everyone knew that every second was critical to my health, so they ran as fast as they could.  
Ash burst into the Center and ran up to Nurse Joy.  
"Nurse Joy," Ash panted. "Charminder... She's dying... Help." Nurse Joy took one look at me and didn't have to think twice. She grabbed me up in her arms and rushed into the Emergency Room.  
  
Apparently the only way for me to live would be to have an operation. So that's what she did. The operation was too complicated to explain, but she had to do something to my internal fire sack.  
There was a long wait until she came out. She seemed sad.  
"Well?" Ash asked eagerly. "Did she live?"  
"Yes," Nurse Joy said softly. "But I'm afraid there is some bad news."  
"What?" All three asked in unison.  
"Charminder will never be able to use fire attacks again," she reported. "I'm sorry."  
  
I'm not sure how Ash took the news. I don't know much of what happened for the next two days. By the second day, I finally woke up. I was in some pain, and quite tired, but most of all I was lonely.  
"Can Squirtle, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur go see Charminder?" Ash asked Nurse Joy after receiving the news I was up.  
"Well okay," Nurse Joy allowed, hesitating. "But make it quick. She needs her rest." So Ash let all three walk into my recovery room.  
Pikachu stood on the floor and looked up at me, "Hi Charminder."  
Bulbasaur climbed into a chair, "Hey there."  
Squirtle hopped onto my bed, "Hi Charminder."  
"Squirtle get off that bed," Pikachu scolded. I sat up, with some effort in doing so.  
"It's okay, Pikachu," I whispered. "There's plenty of room." Pikachu seemed to relax at that.  
"How are you feeling?" Bulbasaur asked softly. I had to close my eyes at that remark.  
"How do you think I feel?" I said, a little louder. Bulbasaur recoiled a bit. "I'm sorry Bulbasaur." He smiled and nodded.  
Squirtle took a deep breath in and reached for my hand and said, "Charminder I just want you to know that I'm here for you all the way. And if you ever need something you just come to me. I heard about your fighting being disabled so think of me as a personal bodyguard until you get back on your feet. Okay?"  
"Squirtle that's the sweetest thing," I said, looking in his eyes. "Of course I accept you offer." And I felt a squeeze on my hand as he smiled.  
"Okay everyone," Pikachu said loudly, standing up. "I think she's had enough excitement for now. Let's let her rest." He walked out of the door with Bulbasaur and Squirtle following. Squirtle hesitated at the doorframe a moment, then left.  
"So this is how it's going to be?" I asked myself. "No ability to fight? No more wins? No more Pokemon League? Oh no..." This was awful. I couldn't see a way out of it either.  
  
Time passed, and I found I could learn a few non-fire attacks. Although, they were pathetically weak. I still wasn't strong, and it was obvious that Ash had no real intention on training me further. Now I was more of a pet, which is what I hated.  
A lot of things had been changing. Charmeleon eventually evolved into Charizard, not that I cared anymore.  
And Squirtle kept his promise to me. In the process of protecting me, we got to spend a lot more time with each other. I took a real liking to him, and eventually, got to really know him. And he learned a lot about me too.  
He was very sweet at heart, despite his past. I knew he had the potential to be a great fighter, but he was also a great leader. I watched in awe whenever he battled. He was great. And the more I was with him, the closer I felt to him.  
Soon I knew it. No matter how hard I had tried, I had fallen for Squirtle.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Tentomon said suddenly, and loudly. "What about me?!" I had to laugh.  
"Tentomon you are my main man now," I said happily. "Don't worry. Remember that this was in my past!" He settled back a little.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Let's go on."  
"Just try not to get too jealous," I giggled. "Anyway..."  
  
After a while, it was obvious that Squirtle felt the same about me. And soon we were showing it. I loved Squirtle and he loved me. It seemed like we were the only ones who understood it too, because everyone else laughed or seemed disgusted. They didn't like the idea of two different species of Pokemon in love.  
  
"I think we can relate," Tentomon interjected. "Remember when we first announced our love?" I nodded.  
"No one understood us," I replied. "It was the same thing. Now if I may continue..."  
  
So I stayed with Squirtle, despite other people's opinions. There were many times, I wish I could evolve though. That way I'd be stronger and I could fight instead of being a pet. But I didn't see how that would be.  
  
The Pokemon League came and went. I didn't get to battle, to my dismay and disappointment. I felt so useless, and then I heard about going to the Orange Islands. It was there that my life would change forever, for the best.  
  
It was on the Orange Islands that I met... Him... My destined trainer, Tracey Sketchit. He wasn't like any other trainer I had ever seen. He was kind, and caring, and I liked him immediately. I knew he liked me too.  
The first thing he said to me was, "Well hello there, little cutey. You sure are a sweet little Pokemon." I liked him even more. I even took it upon myself to stand on his shoulders, like Pikachu does with Ash. He didn't even flinch; in fact he positioned me to hang on better. This was great!  
When I found out that Tracey was planning to come along on our journey with us, I was ecstatic. I had to let him know how much I wanted him for my trainer. So I told him, using my psychic powers. The look on his face when I started to talk was priceless. He seemed totally shocked.  
"Y-You can talk?!" He gasped. I nodded and continued on. "How?!" I sighed and explained to him briefly of my psychic powers and other events that have happened to me. I ended the whole conversation up by asking him to be my trainer.  
"But Charminder," he sighed. "You're Ash's Pokemon." I nodded but wouldn't give up. So I asked Ash if I could be Tracey's Pokemon. He hesitated.  
"I don't know, Charminder," he drawled. "I like having you for my Pokemon."  
"But Ash," I protested. "I'm worthless to you because I can't battle. My psychic powers aren't strong enough to win in battle yet and I have no fire left." He took that into consideration.  
"Well," he paused. "All right." I leaped for joy. While hugging Tracey, I knew this would be just the start of something great.  
  
And I was right. Tracey trained me! I finally was getting strong enough to battle. I felt my experience level rise and rise. I wondered what would happen if I evolved. I talked it over with Squirtle.  
"You'd probably become a Charmeleon," he guessed. I sighed. That was the last thing I wanted.  
"I want to evolve into a Squirtle!" I declared. He smiled and kissed me.  
"So do I," he laughed softly. "But unless you can do something about it with your psychic powers, I doubt that's an option." He had a point; but the thought of forcing myself to evolve into a Squirtle didn't seem so far fetched. I kept it in my mind.  
  
Then the day came. I was ready to evolve. It was late at night and Tracey had just let me have a practice battle, when I felt a surge of power.  
  
"Like when we digivolve?" Tentomon asked.  
"Yes," I replied. "Like that."  
  
Tracey knew I was going to evolve at any moment so he called over Ash and Misty, who watched in awe.  
Squirtle popped out of his Pokeball, despite the fact he knows better than to do that, and watched me also as my glowing intensified. I felt myself being rearranged.  
"Now's the time," I thought. I forced my thoughts and mental powers the best I could into thinking I was going to evolve into a Squirtle. I had to! It would mean everything to me!  
The moment soon passed as I took a new shape. Then my glowing stopped. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of three shocked humans and one two shocked Pokemon.  
"W-what is it?" I asked. I could tell my voice was lower and deeper but I was too numbed from the experience to know what I was saying.  
"She's..." Tracey trailed. "She's..."  
"I'm what?" I asked. "Let me see!" I looked around then noticed something. I stared at my hand. It was blue... Then I looked at my body. I had a shell. Finally I whipped around and saw I had a curly blue tail. "I did it..." Tracey grabbed a mirror and let me look at myself. I looked like a perfectly normal Squirtle, only my eyes were still light blue, and my skin was still a lighter shade than normal.  
I turned to Squirtle, who seemed so happy it was funny to watch.  
"You're a Squirtle," he said slowly, holding my hands. I nodded. "You're a Squirtle. YES!!!!!!!" He danced around with me a moment, overwhelmed with joy. I was laughing like crazy, I was so happy.  
"Well there you have it," Ash said. "Charminder evolved into Squirtel."  
"Squirtel?" I asked. Then I heard it. I was saying Squirtel instead of Squirtle. I wasn't a completely normal Squirtle, but that was okay. I did wonder if I could now attack and if I still had my psychic powers.  
I looked around and spotted a leaf. This would be good practice. Taking in a deep breath, I fired a water gun at the leaf. Yes! I could attack with an element again! Then I tried out my psychic powers. This wasn't hard. All I did was make another leaf disintegrate.  
It must have been one of the greatest things to happen to me. I evolved and was now happy; something I hadn't been ever since Charmander had evolved. Now I had a new trainer, a new love, and a new form. It was like I had a fresh start in my life, and I was loving it!  
  
"When do you get to the part about meeting me?" Tentomon asked anxiously.  
"My my, Tentomon," I giggled. "You certainly are impatient."  
"Well..." Tentomon blushed. "Maybe a bit."  
"Sorry Tentomon, but I'm not there yet," I smiled. He nodded and sat back again; and waved his talon in the air to motion I go on.  
  
As time went on, and I grew stronger and happier, I knew something bad was going to come up. I could feel it in my heart. I was right.  
Tracey was leaving Ash and Misty to stay with Professor Oak. I was heartbroken. I ran into a room and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. Tracey came in and tried to comfort me. I must admit he did a good job. But I could still feel a burning sadness in my heart that was unshakable.  
  
So I left Tracey to follow along with Squirtle... That's about when I came back to the digital world permanently to live here. I traveled between the worlds and when I had heard that Squirtle joined to Squirtle Squad, I was heartbroken again. He chose me over the squad, so I came here, and married you, Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon wiped a tear from his eye.  
"What a sad past," he whispered. I nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you told me though." I smiled. That was Tentomon for you, always making me feel good. I watched him stand up and start to fly away. He had to resume his chores for the day, as did I. So I stretched and continued to work.  
"Oh Tentomon," I whispered to myself. "There are still some things you don't know... And you never will..."  



	9. Finally Together

A Life In Two Worlds - Finally Together  
A Sequel  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. If I did, things would be much more interesting. MWHAHAHAHA! *Cough* Ahem....  
  
Note: Please read the first bit of "My Life In Two Worlds" or else be very confused. I know it's big, so don't read it all if you don't want to. Just two pages or so.  
  
It'd been two years since the departure of our Digidestined friends. When they left, we stayed together as a closely-knit group. But over time, we all went our separate ways. I didn't leave alone though. I left with my one love, Tentomon. I'd once said I'd probably never sleep in a tree again, after trying it out one night. I was so wrong. When Tentomon and I left the group, he found a nice tree.  
"So why are we stopping in front of a tree?" I asked him. Tentomon smiled and took my hand.  
"You wanted to live with me, right?" he asked, that happy smirk plastered on his face. I nodded. "Welcome home." I took back a step.  
"You expect me to live in a TREE?!" I shouted. He nodded; as if it was an everyday thing that you tell someone they're going to live in a tree. I crossed my arms. "No." He took my hand again, but I wouldn't give it to him. "I can't live in a tree." Tentomon was in a desperate situation. With Izzy gone he hoped to at least be able to go back to his natural settings.  
"It's not so bad," he pleaded. I wouldn't give in. He was being forced to choose between a home he loved and me. In a vain attempt for finding a solution, his eyes caught something interesting. "I know you like the water, so let's make a deal." This got my attention. "I'll sleep in the tree. You can sleep in that lovely small lake over there. We'll live under the tree. Deal?" I considered it a moment.  
"Deal," I smiled, sealing it with a kiss. So that's how we lived. Everything went smoothly, and we had no real problems. In the end, I slept in the tree too. It was actually kind of nice, and it allowed me to talk to Tentomon a little more. He seemed to communicate better in a setting of his choice.  
"Tentomon, do Digimon get married?" I asked him one night. He shook his head. "Then how do you know if two Digimon are a couple for life?" He pondered this for a moment.  
"They stay close together and they stay that way for life," he explained. I thought this through.  
"Are we like that?" I asked him. He turned to face me as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Only if you want it that way," he said. I nodded and he smiled. "Good, because that's how I wanted it!" I fidgeted around a bit.  
"The only thing is that it doesn't feel official," I sighed. "I wish we could have something like a wedding."  
"Well," Tentomon drawled. "I suppose we could have a party and announce it then!" I nodded my head enthusiastically.  
"We need rings, too," I added. "We can worry about that later."  
"We'd better discuss this tomorrow, okay?" he decided. I agreed and fell asleep with my mind on my future.  
A few days later, I informed Tentomon on the whole marriage process.  
"First somebody proposes the marriage, normally the boy," I started. "Then, there's the engagement, then the actual wedding. After that is a reception to celebrate with all your friends and family. Finally..." I wasn't sure if I was all prepared to explain that last part. It'd be rather pointless, seeing as Tentomon and I are different species.  
"Finally," Tentomon beckoned.  
"Finally, there's the honeymoon, but we won't worry about that," I said softly.  
"What's a honeymoon?" Tentomon asked. I leaned over and whispered it in his ear. His eyes went wide. "I guess that part shall be overlooked." I blushed. "In the meantime you go get breakfast started." I nodded and walked off. While I was gone, Tentomon searched for two small flowers he'd found earlier. When he found them, he carefully picked them and walked back to me.  
"Breakfast is almost done," I chirped. Tentomon tapped me on the shoulder. I shrugged him off. "No I don't have any scraps you can eat right now." He tapped me again.  
"Squirtel, turn around," he giggled. I turned around and Tentomon was down on one knee, holding one of the flowers up. "I think this is how you're supposed to do it. Squirtel, will you marry me?" Despite all preparations, Tentomon managed to surprise me with his proposal. I felt my eyes water as I nodded my answer. He smiled and showed me the two beautiful and delicate flowers. They were very small, white with a bluish tint, and had a long vine like stem. He picked up my hand and tied it onto my middle finger (for those who's never seen a Squirtle hand, I only have three fingers!)  
"See," He smiled again, proudly. "A wedding ring!" He then tied his to his talon. I slipped mine off and gave it back.  
"Tentomon, you don't put on the wedding rings until the wedding," I explained. He seemed a little let down, but took them back for safe keeping anyway. I smiled and continued my work.   
Later that day came the excitement of calling my closest friends. Actually, call is the wrong word. We had to do it manually, which meant traveling to seven different spots on File Island- a big job. In order to speed the process up a bit, Tentomon and I split up and went a different way. I had to visit Gommamon, Gatomon, and Biyomon. Tentomon took on the task of four Digimon, because he knows File Island better than I do. All my friends had an interesting reaction.  
"Way to go Squirtel!" Gommamon laughed while slapping me on the back. He tends to treat me like a guy some times, but I just take that as his way of being affectionate. "You bagged Tentomon permanently!"  
"You're choice of words is too much, Gommamon," I laughed nervously. "So are you going to be there?" Gommamon grinned.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he announced. "Tell me, though. What do the guests do?"  
"The guests come to a wedding and watch," I started explaining again. "Then they go to the reception and relax and give their best wishes. Finally, everyone gathers around and says their goodbyes as the two..." I cut myself off. I wasn't about to explain honeymoons again. Unfortunately, I was a tad too late, because now Gommamon was interested.  
"Come on and finish it," he demanded. I hesitated a moment.  
"As the two leave for a honeymoon," I said. I was shocked when Gommamon didn't ask what a honeymoon was. I was greatly relieved also. Biyomon had a softer way of showing her happiness.  
"That's wonderful Squirtel!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'll be there. Should I bring something?" I remembered that guests were supposed to bring gifts, but nice things were rather scarce in the Digiworld, and I didn't want to put my friends out.  
"You don't have to," I replied casually. Next was Gatomon. She tried to hide her true feelings.  
"Hmm... A wedding," she purred. "Well... I'm not too sure. I'll try to pencil you in." I took this for a yes and walked away. I took one glance behind me and saw Gatomon with a big grin on her face.  
It turns out that all the Digimon we invited could come. I probably figured so. Good friends do things like that for each other. So the next step was all the planning that had to be done. We didn't give ourselves much time to do it either.  
"So where's the party going to be?" Tentomon asked the day following when he'd gotten back.  
"I suppose the best place would be close to where we live," I decided. "Someplace open." There wasn't much of that where we lived, seeing as Tentomon had chosen the most spacious place in the forest. So we decided on our own home.  
"Next up is the music," I said, looking at a checklist I'd drawn up. We thought for a moment. There was no bands or anything that we could call up. "I suppose the pre-programmed music in my Poke Flute will have to do." This could have been worse. Although, I played the music while we were all still a group a million times over. They were all probably sick of it.  
"Next up is the food," Tentomon read over my shoulder. "No problem! I can handle that!" Tentomon, in order to bring in some financial income, had started tending to all the fruit trees in the area that we claimed was ours. He also planted a few things. A regular farmer.  
"At least that's one thing that's going right," I sighed. I looked at what was left. Party supplies. "Yeah. Sure. Like we can just waltz out and buy some party supplies." Tentomon thought a moment.  
"We can use natural things," he suggested. "You know. Flowers and... Um... Flowers!" I laughed.  
"It's going to have to do," I decided. We had everything down. Next step was to prepare it.  
My job was to pick the flowers and decide where they'd go. Tentomon was to pick out what food would be harvested a little earlier for the occasion. For an unknown reason, Tentomon seemed to enjoy all this hustle and bustle. I decided to question him on it.  
"Tentomon, are you enjoying this," I asked, while snuggling under his arm. He paused a moment. I thought I'd have to explain what I meant, but Tentomon had a way of always knowing. He has a deeper understanding for me that I've only seen him share also with Izzy.  
"Yes," he concluded. I laughed lightly.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I asked. "Most people despise the preparation of weddings." He took another moment to think. That's my Tentomon, never rushing and always coming out with a good answer.  
"Because it give me something to do that I can look forward to," Tentomon yawned. I took this with no further questions, but that didn't mean we were done talking. "Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" I smiled.  
"Yes," I said. I knew he'd next ask me why, so I jumped ahead of him. "It brings me closer to you." He smiled and that was the end of any remaining questions we had.  
  
Finally the day came. Tentomon and I were running around frantically trying to get any last minute preparations done. In the process, we were tripping over each other constantly.  
"Ow, Tentomon your back is poking me," I whined. He apologized and moved. A few minutes later you'd hear, "Ow! Squirtel, get off my foot!" It was certainly a busy day! And why not? This would be a milestone for both of us in our lives.  
The first guest to arrive was Gommamon (go figure). He had brought a gift with him, despite my warnings. It was an underwater sea flower. I took it graciously as I told him to converse with Tentomon. Judging by Gommamon's laughter, and Tentomon sweat dropping, Gommamon probably wasn't telling the best jokes (and in my opinion, probably not the cleanest either).  
Next came Agumon. He brought a sparkly rock that he found. (See what I mean when I say nice things don't come along often?) I took it and placed it with the flower. He went over by Tentomon also to hear Gommamon's jokes. Soon I had one Digimon laughing, and two sweat dropping. I was beginning to get lonely until Biyomon came.  
"Hello!" She greeted, offering a decorative feather. (Not her own mind you). "I see the boys had arrived. Since you and I are the only girls here so far, I'll do an introduction and come back." I smiled at the offer of company. Soon I was chatting away with Biyomon when Gabumon showed up.  
He brought food. I had to keep from laughing when I took it as I heard Gommamon in the background shout, "That's probably the best thing anyone's brought yet!" He went over with the guys. (Typical.) Palmon was next, and she brought some more flowers. I expected this much from Palmon and was glad I didn't have to pick all my pretty flowers.   
Finally, Patamon and Gatomon showed up together. Gatomon had an armful of catnip (In case someone gets hurt or if the party isn't lively enough.) Patamon brought something that was awfully sweet tasting. (THANK YOU PATAMON! HE BROUGHT CANDY!) We laid all the gifts on a rock/table that we'd dragged to our home.  
Next was a supposed wedding. There was no priest or anything. So we decided to skip to the ending.  
Tentomon brought out the "rings" he'd found earlier on. They were now hard like a stone because I'd used a little psychic power to make sure they never broke or wilted, yet stayed as light as a feather. He daintily slipped mine on and I put his on.   
Before Tentomon had a chance to even try to give me the final kiss, Gommamon shouted out, "Give her a good one, Tento!" This was followed by many shouts of "Shut up Gommamon" and poor Gommamon getting bonked on the head a few times. Tentomon did kiss me, rather sweetly, and the party began!  
I had my Poke Flute blaring out tunes we'd all heard before, but no one seemed to mind. Then again, no one danced either. We all socialized and enjoyed seeing one another again. Agumon gave a toast during the ceremony.  
"I just wanted to say that no one deserves each other more than you two do," he announced. "And in spite of all of Gommamon's jokes, I'm sure you two will lead long, happy, and memorable lives together!" So that's what he was joking about! Time to kill a friend. I tapped Gommamon on the shoulder.  
"Come with me," I whispered. He followed as I led him to my tiny lake. "Gommamon what exactly did you say to the boys before the wedding?" Gommamon blushed.  
"I err... um," he stuttered.  
"That's what I thought," I said calmly. Then I picked him up by his flippers, spun around and lobbed him into the lake. This got the attention of everyone who came running. When they saw Gommamon sputtering in the water, they all burst out laughing. Even Gommamon was laughing as he paddled out of the water.  
We spent another hour or so together, laughing and sharing memories. I got a little sad when someone mentioned Izzy. Tentomon places his arm around me.  
"What's the matter?" he asked gently.  
"I wish Izzy was here," I whispered. He hugged me tight.  
"I'm sure he knows how things could of turned out," he said. Then he grinned. "Besides, I've got photographs now!" I giggled a little and the party went on.  
  
In Izzy's world....  
"What's the matter Izzy?" Tai asked. "Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"  
"Oh, it's nothing," Izzy shrugged. "I was just remembering how much Squirtel and Tentomon loved each other. Hey, wouldn't it be fun to watch if they got married?" Tai laughed.  
"Like that could ever happen!"  
  
Our world again.....  
It was time for our guests to depart. I said goodbye to everyone, not letting myself shed a tear.  
"I'm going to miss you all," I said when I had all the girls clustered together. I gave them all a hug, being cautious with Gatomon's claws. I was doing this while Tentomon was shaking hands and getting slaps on the back (mostly from Gommamon.)  
"My best wishes," Gabumon said, nodding. Agumon couldn't say anything. Patamon smiled and wished us good luck.  
"Sorry about those jokes earlier," Gommamon laughed. His skin was still a little damp. Tentomon forgave him a little less harshly than me. Then we switched off. I was saying goodbye to the boys now and Tentomon the girls.  
"You girls have been wonderful company to Squirtel," he said appreciatively. "And me as well. Thank you." The girls had decided to do a group hug with Tentomon. The boys weren't completely sure how to say goodbye.  
"We'll always be here if you need us," Gabumon said quietly.  
"We'll be here if you don't need us too," Agumon put in, missing the main point. They both gave me a nice hug. I turned to Gommamon now, who was still a little embarrassed for making those previous jokes.  
"I'll see ya around," he said, extending a flipper. (Translation: I'll miss you.)  
"I'll see ya around too," I said, shaking his flipper. (Translation: I'll miss you too.)  
"I'm sure you two will really hit it off," he said, struggling for the words to say. (T: I assure you that you'll have a fine life together. Ignore my earlier jokes.)  
"If you say so," I shrugged, my eyes watering. (T: Thank you so much Gommamon. I'll miss you the most.) Finally, an awkward hug, and me giving him a short kiss on the cheek goodbye. He wiped it off.  
Tentomon and I turned to everyone.  
"You are all the best friends we've ever had," I declared. Tentomon sniffled a bit.  
"I didn't want to cry," he said, rubbing his eyes. "But you are all friends worth crying over." With a final group hug goodbye, we stood and watched our friends depart.   
Just before we were out of earshot, Gommamon turned around and shouted, "Goodbye you guys! Have fun on your honeymoon!" And with that statement made by my second closest friend (the closest being Izzy) I let myself cry for all the times I'll be missing my friends. We probably had as cheap as wedding as you could get using our finest things we could get, yet it was the most magical time I'd ever had. And I owed it all to the friendship of my seven friends.  



End file.
